The Duplex
by Soline
Summary: BlaiseHermioneDraco! Hermione moves into a duplex on the second floor, and little does she know, two Slytherins live below her! How long before they discover each other? Will love and lust soon blossom? Warning: Explicit. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------

The hallways of Hogwarts School were dark, and little noise could be heard in the deep dungeons. However, the lack of noise was deceiving for there was plenty action to be found. Hermione, in her seventh year and Head girl, of course, now stalked the dungeon hallways on night duty. Her mind was not quite caught up with her doings though, as she was thinking of her sinful daydreams earlier that day. To Hermione's horror and to her thorough enjoyment both, they involved Slytherins. First, the dreams were of faceless Slytherins. To Hermione, Slytherins had so much experience. They were so darkly intimidating and… and sexy!

Then, Hermione discovered that she could easily fix faces onto the Slytherin bodies. Only two faces came easily into her mind, and still upheld her notion of them. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Hermione was pulled out of her fantasy. Speak of the devils…

She peered around a corner where she heard hushed voices. A group of four boys stood around a much smaller boy, who seemed to be trembling. All were Slytherins.

"Thought you could play a trick on me, did you?" one said rather nastily.

"I-I-I…" the small one stammered in fright.

"C'mon, Draco," said another. "It was just a prank. You don't really want to hurt him, do you?"

"Blaise!" Draco said in angry exasperation. "He dyed my hair GREEN! My HAIR, Blaise!"

"Y-Yeah, but… it's f-fine now…" said the second year nervously.

"I don't know; it still looks a little green on the tips…" Crabbe said. Goyle grunted in agreement and Hermione heard Draco swear angrily. She decided it was time to step in when Draco pulled out his wand. She had hers raised also when she stepped around the corner.

"Little late for you boys, isn't it?" she said, smirking at them. "Now let's see… There are five of you, that's 50 points from Slytherin. And threatening a boy five years younger than you? That's another 10 points off."

The Slytherin boys stared at the sudden intruder as if she grew a second head.

"You can't just—" Blaise began angrily.

"Yes!" Hermione said loudly to cut him off. "I can!" She tapped her Head badge. They stared at her some more.

"Where did you come from?" asked Goyle.

"Venus," said Hermione with a mockingly serious expression.

"I knew it… Alien invasion…" she thought she heard Goyle mutter under his breath. Draco gave him an annoyed look and hit Goyle on the back of the head. Then he turned scorning eyes to Hermione.

"Watch your step, Mudblood, you just might," Draco paused, "plummet." Hermione saw his wand twitch, and she expertly protected herself from his hex with a wave of her own.

"Be careful, ferret. I'm capable of handing out detentions also," Hermione growled at him.

"Fuck you," Draco sounded out the words slowly and clearly, and made a very rude hand gesture.

"_You_ never could," Hermione said with venom. Then, for good measure, she added, "Needle dick."

Draco's mouth dropped open, as well as the rest of the boys', and the second year turned bright red. Blaise was grinning as if he was trying not to laugh. Hermione saw the second year then very quietly slip away when no one was looking, and she smirked.

"Looks like your gang rape victim got away," she nodded. Draco spun around and cursed in realization.

"He'll get it later when you're not around to protect him," Draco threatened.

"Yes, I'm sure he will," Hermione grinned at him. Draco closed his eyes in annoyance when he realized what he just said.

"We'll go find him, boss," Crabbe said, taking off after the boy. Goyle followed in his wake, and left Hermione, Draco, and Blaise alone in the hallway.

"Er…" said Blaise, looking unsurely between Hermione and Draco's hateful stares at each other. "Heading back then, yeah Draco?"

"I still think we should teach the Mudblood a lesson," Draco said, raising his wand again. "You up to it, Blaise?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Blaise, who smiled good-naturedly back at her and shrugged. She smiled in amusement before she could stop herself then glared again at Draco.

"You aren't man enough to beat me, ferret," she sneered.

"I'm more man than you can accommodate, Granger," he retorted. Hermione blushed at his obvious suggestion before she could stop it. Draco chuckled mockingly at her embarrassment.

"I suppose that's why you're getting it up the ass then?" she said smoothly. Draco turned red this time. Blaise let a laugh slip past his pursed lips. When Draco glared at him, he merely coughed and shrugged, looking around like someone else had laughed.

"Furnunculus!" Draco yelled, snapping his wand toward Hermione.

"Protego!" Hermione yelled, just barely in time.

"Who's down here?" The new, harsh voice came from around the corner.

"That's Filch," Blaise whispered.

"Over here!" Hermione yelled. "Students out of bed! Here— Hey!"

Blaise had grabbed Hermione's arm and tugged her a few steps down the hallway to a hidden door that was made to look like the wall. Hermione continued fighting to escape Blaise's grip, but he was entirely too strong for her. Draco hurriedly pressed a certain stone and the door opened to reveal an extremely small, black room.

"Hurry, in!" he whispered to Blaise, who dragged Hermione in the room with him. Once the three of them were in, Draco shut the disguised door.

"Let me go, you faggots!" Hermione screamed and kicked. Blaise turned her forcefully so her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly to trap her arms against her sides. Draco uncaringly pressed a firm hand over her mouth to deafen her screams and placed his ear to the door. Hermione wriggled against Blaise's captive embrace, but froze when she suddenly felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Be still, pet. You're entirely too beautiful to tease me like this," he said. Hermione leaned her head to the side and stared up at him in alarm, and Blaise gazed back at her, not unkindly. Hermione realized then how different Blaise and Draco were.

Blaise was kind and sensual. He would even go as far as to call himself lustfully driven, although he never liked to be cruel to moral women. Girls like Pansy Parkinson just got under his skin and he felt the need to vomit every time she came onto him. Hermione, however, was the picture of a perfect woman to him. Smart, in both books and commonly, beautiful, fiery, and held a sense of decency. Oh, there was no romantic love held for her, but there was respect and physical attraction for now.

Draco on the other hand, in Hermione's eyes, was just… a bastard… An incredibly sexy bastard.

"He's gone," Draco announced as he turned back to Blaise and Hermione. He removed his hand from her mouth and she tried to bite him. Blaise chuckled while Draco rubbed the finger she had just nipped. "Barbarian Mudblood."

"Fucker."

"Bitch!"

"Ass pirate!"

Draco moved forward so quickly that Hermione did not fully process his movement. She was still held tightly to Blaise's chest, with her arms to her sides, so she couldn't fend him off. Draco's hand held her neck tightly, his palm below her right ear and his thumb running over her cheek. His other hand ran through her wavy hair, pulling her head back slightly to make her look at him. Hermione's breath quickened as fear gripped her, and she felt Blaise tense behind her. She was pressed tightly between the two for a few stiff seconds. Draco's lips hovered a few inches above hers, and she could feel his hot, angry breathing. Hermione shivered and bit her lip, her eyebrows tightening over anxious eyes. She couldn't decipher the expression on Draco's face. It was anger… and, possibly, desire?

"Um, mate?" Blaise said quietly, looking warily at Draco. "Not this time. Not this one."

Hermione watched in confusion as Draco snapped his gaze to Blaise. He seemed to be struggling with something, but then he nodded slowly. The anger and desire melted off his face, and he smirked.

"All right," he said to Blaise. Then he looked back down at Hermione, who was breathing raggedly. "You're lucky to have a fan, Mudblood." Then he took a step back, and Blaise released his hold on Hermione. She realized he had tightened his grip when Draco advanced on her, because a new shooting pain stung her arms. Without looking at either Slytherins, Hermione pushed her way out of the door and into the empty hallway. She pocketed her wand, which fell to the floor and rolled against the wall when Blaise had grabbed her.

"Leaving so soon, pet?" Blaise asked, moving the door back into place after he and Draco followed her out. Hermione cleared her throat, and squared herself up to look at them.

"Detention for you both. With Filch," she said coldly, but a small smile played at her lips. Then she spun on her heel and walked briskly away from them.

"Told you she's a bitch," she heard Draco mutter.

"Needle dick!" Hermione yelled in a singsong voice back to him, and she turned the corner out of sight, the sound of Blaise's laughter ringing in her ears.

------------------------------------

Two years later…

Hermione looked out the window of her taxi as it pulled up to a looming brick building. A single wooden door looked darkly back at her, and Hermione shuddered as she looked around the street. It was not the best part of town; some would even go as far to say the worst. Crime rates were high and homeless numbers were high. The only good thing about it was that Hermione could afford it. Starting out at the Ministry did not bring in as much money as one would like to think, and there wasn't much call for translating Runes of late. It was also only a 15 minute walk to the phone booth that led into the Ministry, so Hermione had decided to take a risk on the small duplex. She would be living in the upper level, and she desperately hoped her downstairs neighbors wouldn't be serial killers.

The nineteen year old girl stepped out of the taxi and waved the moving truck to the sidewalk. It took about an hour for the movers to get her things up the stairs, and then they were gone. Nevertheless, as much as she ran up and down between the flights, she still hadn't seen her neighbors. Hermione was exploring her new flat when she realized she was missing a piece of furniture. She headed downstairs to discover that her antique arm chair had been left on the first landing.

She stood thinking in front of it for a few seconds, and decided it would be too risky to use magic. Her neighbors may walk out, or they could even be watching out their door's peephole. At this thought, Hermione cast their door a wary look. She decided to lift it bodily from the back, so that the tall back of the chair smushed her cheek unattractively. She had gotten only three steps up after five minutes when a loud voice startled her.

"Need help?" It was a man's voice, and a charmingly deep one at that. Hermione couldn't see him though, to her dismay, as she was backing up the steps and the back of the chair was far too tall to see over.

"Uh… Yes! Yes, please, thank you!" Hermione gasped in gratitude. She felt the man lift the front of the chair and they carried it up together.

"Just one more stair," he said. "Be careful." Hermione's weak legs struggled up the last stair and they set it down on the landing.

"Thank you so—" She stopped short. Once she was able to look over the back of the chair again, the man was gone. She heard him jump down the last few stairs and shut the door leading into his flat. "Much…" Hermione finished in confusion. She sighed at the fact that she didn't get to see his face, but pushed the chair into her room and locked her door.

Downstairs...

A blonde man blew quickly into a burnt bag of popcorn. He coughed as the smell wafted up into his nostrils, and with an exasperated sigh, threw the bag into the trash.

"Fucking micerwabe," the blonde growled.

"You mean, microwave," another man announced as he came through the door. He dropped his hat on the rack and crinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

"I burnt the popcorn," said the blonde.

"Again? I thought you were okay with the microwave. No more chemical meltdowns, remember?"

"I _was_ fine! But I heard someone struggling and left to help some girl carry a chair up the stairs. Our new neighbor," said the blonde as he tossed another bag of popcorn in the microwave. "At least I think it was a girl… Nice legs, anyway."

"You think?" said the dark-haired man as he leaned against the counter.

"I never saw her. I smelled the popcorn burning and hurried back down."

"Good. Now I can have a chance at her."

They laughed, but then yelled and dropped to the floor, their hands covering their heads, as the popcorn bag exploded in the microwave with impressive blue flames.

Both pairs of eyes raised cautiously above the counter's edge, peering at the inflamed inner contents of the appliance.

"Wow… That's really something… Seriously, I don't even know how you accomplished that one, Draco."

"Why, thank you, Blaise."

----------------------------------

So do you like it??? Let me know! .

Soline


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Hermione sighed as another packet was thrown onto her recently cleaned desk. She untied the string around the thick pile of papers and routinely began sifting through them. It was busy work really. She copied the rune translations anew on fresh parchment for two hours, and then gathered it all up again to deliver it three floors below. Her thoughts were vacantly on decorating her new flat when she stepped onto a lift. She felt intense eyes on her and looked up unsurely.

Draco Malfoy stood on one side, looking a little surprised and scornful as ever, and Blaise Zabini crowded her other side. He gave her a warm smile when she locked gazes with him.

"This is awfully familiar, isn't it now?" he chuckled. Hermione laughed lightly.

"How have you been?" she asked conversationally. "Do you work here?"

"Yes, actually," Draco spoke up, looking at Hermione curiously. "Blaise and I are partners in our field. We are a bit like crime scene investicrocs."

"Investigators," Blaise corrected with a grin. "It's just fickle stuff until we can move up the ranks. Tackle the big felonies."

"Same here," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "They've got me copying runes that have already been translated." She waved the packet carelessly with both hands.

The lift jarred to a halt.

"This is my stop then," Hermione said and moved forward as the door opened. Only as she stepped across the threshold, she tripped slightly on her long green robes. Two different hands reached out to steady her by her elbows.

"Be careful," said Draco quickly. Hermione stared at him as she moved away from the lift. Why did those words, that voice, sound so familiar? Draco seemed self-conscious at her curious gaze, fixed a hateful expression onto his face, and added, "Mudblood."

"Thanks, ferret," Hermione said briskly, all thoughts of his voice wisped away. She waved to Blaise as they continued downward.

Meanwhile, when they left her sight, Draco and Blaise looked at each other. Blaise grinned like a wolf.

"You liked her," he said. Draco quickly erased the smirk on his face.

"Did not," he retorted. "She's still filthy."

But he and Blaise locked eyes again, and both grinned before they could help it.

"Alright," said Draco. "She looked like a very pretty hippogriff's hairless arse." Blaise laughed.

"Fair enough."

------------------------------------------------------

The brunette waltzed into the door of her apartment, doing a fancy spin as she pulled her robes over her head with a flourish. She flicked her wand at the nearby radio and a glittering smile graced her cheeks as she began to dance toward her bedroom.

"It's Saturdaaaay!" she squealed happily, to no one in particular, as she appeared again wrapped in only a pink towel and then moon walked into the bathroom.

Draco and Blaise arrived into their first floor flat about twenty minutes after Hermione. They both looked up at their ceiling when the door shut behind them.

"Oh! I'm your love potion, baby! Oh! And I'm more than readyyyy!"

The boys cringed. Not only at the words, but at the singing that rose above the radio. It was a screechy voice, and the screech only rose toward the end. They shook their heads at each other in horror.

"If she looks like she sings, then we're moving," Draco said. Blaise nodded dumbly in response, and cringed as the girl above them hit another high note. He immediately cast a silencing ward around their flat, and they went about their business.

Hermione, in the meantime, shimmied into black leather pants and a shimmering blue halter top. It wasn't exactly slutty, but it was certainly a sexy outfit. There was a knock on her door and she bounded to it.

"Ginny!" she cried s she threw it open.

"Hermione!" the red-head screamed back. They hugged fiercely and Hermione pulled her inside. "It's been too long since we did this! I can't wait! How do you like the flat?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, it's alright," Hermione said.

"Did you meet the downstairs neighbor?" Ginny inched toward Hermione's face with a highly curious expression. "Is he a sexy guy?"

"Ginny!" Hermione scorned. "You have Harry!"

"Yeees…" she smiled. "But you have no one."

Hermione scoffed as she turned off the radio. "Gee, thanks Gin. And, no, I haven't seen the neighbors yet, but I think they're two men." Ginny squealed excitedly. "Quiet, you twit. You ready?"

"More than! Let's go!"

The two girls set off down the stairs and out the door.

"Draco," Blaise called from his room. "You want to try something new?"

Draco froze at the words, his fork of beans halfway to his mouth, and slowly turned his head toward the sound of Blaise's voice.

"I know I'm living with you, Blaise, my oldest friend, but I'm… I'm not interested in you… like that…"

"YOU DICKLICKER! That's not what I meant!" Blaise stormed in frustration and embarrassment. He appeared in the doorway wearing Muggle clothing. Jeans sat comfortably on his waist and his black t-shirt clung to his muscles. "I meant, let's go party."

Draco blinked at him in confusion.

"Party?" The words were fresh on Draco's tongue, but tasted good as it rolled off. "As in…?"

"As in get drunk and get some women," Blaise replied. "You know all about both of those subjects, you just haven't applied them to partying." Draco raised his eyebrows at Blaise and thought for a moment.

"All right," he said finally.

"Good," Blaise said. "Get dressed in something a little more Muggle."

Draco grimaced but stalked to his room anyway, dressing in his one pair of jeans and a white tee.

The boys showed up at a booming nightclub ten minutes later. As they strutted in, Draco took in the impressive black lights and scene.

"What do you think?" Blaise asked. Draco shrugged.

"Not bad," he replied. Blaise laughed, grabbed two shot glasses off a passing girl's tray, and shoved one into Draco's fist.

"Drink up. It gets better," he said, then downed his shot. Draco smirked and drank his own. Soon, Blaise got him out onto the dance floor and Draco found that he liked Muggle girls more than he thought.

He gripped one blonde girl's waist as she pressed her bottom against his hips and began grinding. He didn't prefer blondes; they reminded him of Pansy, but she amused him. Blaise winked at him over the shoulder of another blonde, who seemed to have had too much to drink already. He saw Blaise's eyes pull to something behind Draco. He knew that look. When Blaise saw something he really liked.

Draco turned around to find a shocking, lustful sight. One of the elevated stripper poles was occupied by a wonderful brunette. Her hair was wild with curls, but it was sexy. Her black pants clung to her ass, and her shirt showed the smallest, most tantalizing bit of cleavage. Blaise and Draco both stopped dancing and simply watched as the goddess swung her curls back, wrapped her leg around the pole, and slid down it a few inches, only to rub back up again. Their jaws dropped open as her tongue nearly, but didn't, graze the pole. Then she gave her on looking crowd a cute little smile and hopped down from the pole.

Draco and Blaise stared at the now empty pole, and then looked at each other for confirmation.

"Hermione Granger!" they said in shock. Predatory grins crossed their faces and they set off to where Hermione disappeared to. They soon found her sitting at the bar with a daiquiri in her hand, looking amusedly into the crowd of dancers.

"Hello," Draco said smoothly as he took a seat on the stool beside her. Blaise leaned against the counter on her other side. Hermione stared at them both with wide eyes.

"H-Hi," she stammered, taken aback by their sudden appearance at a Muggle club. Blaise smirked at her lack of words and offered his hand to the beautiful girl.

"Come dance with us," he said. It wasn't a question. Hermione tried to collect herself but Draco took her drink from her hand and set it on the bar.

"But I'm here with Ginny…" Hermione said faintly.

The boys looked to where Hermione's gaze was settled and found the redhead dancing wildly with a group of girls.

"Is… Is Weaslette a lesbian?" Draco asked. Hermione laughed.

"No, of course not. She dances with the lesbians when she's drunk, because Harry doesn't mind that. I think he may like the idea, actually," Hermione said, her eyes glued to Draco's face as she rambled, who moved his steel gaze back to her. The boys grabbed her hands and pulled her out to the floor.

"Come on, Granger," Draco said. "We saw you on the pole…"

"I'm not smashed, though," Hermione said, turning to find Draco and Blaise had surrounded her from both sides.

"Do you need to be to dance with us?" said Blaise as he approached her front. Draco crowded her back and Hermione smiled. She could have fun with this. She swayed her hips slowly at first, making the boys go her pace. She would brush her ass against Draco's thighs only for a second before pressing against Blaise for just as shortly. Hermione bent her knees and began to lower herself. When she slowly stood back up, she moved her open lips near Blaise's crotch and pressed her bottom into Draco's hips. She felt a shudder run through both boys and smirked at them. Something seemed to harden in their expressions when they realized she was toying with them.

Draco and Blaise moved closer, placing Hermione snugly between them. She gasped when she felt their dicks stiffly against her, causing the boys to return her own smirk. She halfheartedly tried to move away, but their hands held her firmly. Blaise's hands, who grinded in front of her, held her hips with a dominating pressure, making her move with him and grind against his thigh. Draco slid his fingers between hers, brought her arms above her head, and locked her fingers behind his own neck. She shivered as his hot breath warmed her neck and his hands ran up her ribcage to rest below her breasts. She thought she felt his thumbs brush against the undersides of them. An intoxicated sense came over Hermione. Her curly head fell back against Draco's shoulder and Blaise's eyes captured her own. She took a deep breath of the lust that hung in the air around them, causing her chest to rise entrancingly.

She saw Blaise move closer, saw his lips hover above hers teasingly, and for a moment she arched for them. But then she realized what she was doing and what was happening to her. With a sharp breath, Hermione stumbled out of the boys' grasps. She had only begun to collect herself when Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Hermione! Where have you been? You've got to come meet these girls; they're great fun," the redhead said with a flush in her cheeks and not noticing the boys with burning stares behind her friend. Hermione gave her a shaky smile.

"I think I'm going to go get a drink," she muttered. Ginny shrugged and danced off toward the laughing group of girls. Hermione hurried back to the bar, without looking behind her, and picked up her deserted daiquiri.

'Oh, Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin!' Hermione thought desperately. She peered over her glass toward the crowd, trying to spot Blaise and Draco. She didn't want them surprising her again. She spotted Ginny dancing and smiled. The girl dutifully avoided all the men in the club, although they eyed her hungrily, and she made them think she was a lesbian. That was her style when she went to a club without Harry.

A new man came into her sight, which seemed rather shaky. Hermione blinked hard to steady her vision. The man had an ugly scar running from his right temple to his chin. He wore sunglasses even though it was a dark club. A slimy smile was plastered onto his face. Hermione momentarily thought there were two of him, but blinked hard again to show that he was only one. She swayed precariously on her stool.

"Hello, little lady," he said smoothly. There was an ugly rasp to his voice, like he smoked too much. Hermione tried to glare at him, but she couldn't seem to look straight at him. She swayed again and fell off the chair, dropping the drugged daiquiri to the floor. The older man caught her by her arm and pulled her against them, breathing disgusting air against her face. Hermione cringed, but closed her eyes. The room was spinning.

"Blaise," Draco said sharply. "Look at that." He pointed to Hermione, who was being upheld by a middle-aged man but she seemed to be limp. Her eyes were rolling. Blaise swore.

"Fuck!" He took off with Draco close on his heels. "Get the fuck off of her, man!"

The man looked up with a nasty snarl on his face, but when he did he only saw two fists flying toward him. Blaise struck him in the face while Draco's fist collided with his gut. Blaise caught Hermione as she slid to the ground, and Draco began to kick the man angrily in the face, who had fallen to the floor in pain. Blaise gathered the now paralyzed Hermione into his arms.

"Draco, stop! Come on, before we get in trouble," he growled. People were beginning to look and he could hear the manager on the phone with the police. Draco unwillingly backed away from the bleeding man and followed Blaise to the back exit. Ginny Weasley was close behind when they reached the alley.

"What happened!?" she said in tears, her hand running over Hermione's cheek and searching for a sign of life. Hermione looked back at her with wide eyes, but she couldn't seem to speak or move.

"Yes," Draco said stiffly. "What did happen to her?" Ginny looked up and realized who the men were with widened eyes, but her attention was drawn back to her friend immediately.

"That man must have drugged her drink," said Blaise as he lifted Hermione higher in his arm and then shot a look at Draco. "It's a disgusting thing Muggle men do in bars to get laid. Drug the girl paralyzed, fuck her, then drop her off in a remote location. The girl will remember everything, realize everything that is happening around her, but there isn't anything she can do about it. Hermione will be fine; she's just got to sleep it off."

Ginny didn't looked very relieved.

"Can't I take her home now? I can Apparate us both," she stammered, drawing herself up to a stronger character. Blaise looked at her unsurely before nodding.

"Yeah… I think it's best for her to see your face in the morning instead of ours," he said. Blaise set Hermione on the ground, resting her back against the wall, and motioning to Ginny. "Go ahead," he said softly, looking at Hermione worriedly. Ginny stooped next to the silent brunette and grabbed her arm tightly with two hands.

"Make sure she's alright," Draco said suddenly. Ginny looked up and saw the strong traces of concern in his eyes. She nodded and Apparated away.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rubbed her temples vigorously on Monday morning. She couldn't concentrate. She felt completely fine today, but Saturday night was a different story. She remembered everything. She didn't sleep, she couldn't. The drug kept her awake, but dead in body. She remembered the man, she remembered Draco and Blaise coming to her rescue, and she remembered Ginny staying by her side the entire night. When she finally came out of the trance, she cried herself to sleep on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny made her lunch and dinner, and left early this morning before Hermione went to work. A small, wavering smile crossed Hermione's lips as she thought of how much of a friend Ginny really was. As her thoughts came upon the two boys who saved her life, Hermione frowned. She didn't know what to think, how to thank them. She was afraid the former Slytherins would hold it over her head.

Hermione wiped frustrated tears from her eyes and stood from her desk. She headed to the bathroom, when she felt something bump her head gently. She swatted blindly at it but it persisted. When Hermione blinked her eyes to clear her tears, she found a bundle of lilies floating above her head. They seemed to be waiting for her embrace, and Hermione plucked them from the air. A note appeared in her other hand and she read it in a whisper.

"Don't cry, little lion. –Your Slytherin heroes"

Hermione coughed out a laugh and wiped her eyes. She scanned the room for their faces, but found nothing. When she returned home later, she conjured a beautiful marble vase to place her lilies in, and smiled the rest of the day. She didn't even wonder once what her neighbors looked like; she only thought on the Slytherins.

---------------------------------------------------

Second chapter, doo doo doo! A little tense but harmless nonetheless. I just wanted to shove the three together with them being aware of each other. lol More coming soon!

Love! Soline


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

This chapter has a tidbit of explicit material, so you've been warned and I don't want to see any complainers:)

**Chapter Three**

"I didn't know you were such a softie, Draco," Blaise played as they returned to their flat that Monday night. Draco shrugged, looking slightly abashed.

"I still can't believe that man was going to drug her. It's disgusting," Draco spat. "At least when I get girls to have sex with me, they aren't paralyzed and they're willing."

Blaise cast Draco a sidelong look. He knew his blonde friend was thinking of his father, who had raped and killed many women.

"I didn't want her to cry… Her hurt reminded me of my mother," Draco said with a sigh.

"Well," said Blaise, "your flowers and my little note sure cheered her up. Did you see her smile?" Draco nodded, then stopped and cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Do you hear that?" Draco said. A buzzing noise was coming from above them somewhere.

On the second floor flat, Hermione was splayed unabashed in her bed. A witch's vibrator hovered between her legs, moving by itself, obeying her thoughts or acting on its own accord. Hermione ran her hands through her unruly hair and rested them back on her breasts to tweak her own nipples. The vibrator increased its power momentarily and Hermione cried out in surprise before it slowed again.

Draco and Blaise's faces swam through her mind. The small vibrator slipped into her pussy swiftly as she thought of them and began fucking her with small, rocking movements. A lustful smile flickered over Hermione's face when she realized what the vibrator said she wanted from the two boys. She imagined their tongues curling on her clit, and the vibrator returned to the protruding button with renewed vigor. Hermione was a noisy one.

The boys below raised their eyebrows to their hairlines when they heard desperate, strained cries above them. The girl let out a few wild screams before she fell silent. Blaise and Draco looked at each other, sweat beading on their foreheads and curiously rising bulges in their pants.

"Did… did she say our names?" Blaise gasped. Draco narrowed his eyes, attempting to concentrate.

"It sounded like… But she couldn't have… Er… So I'm off to bed then…" He began inching toward his bedroom. "Long day…"

"Yeah! Yeah…" said Blaise, also slowly sidestepping to his door. "Terribly tired and all… Not much of an appetite…"

"No, not at all," said Draco and finally reaching his door at the same time Blaise reached his. They both glanced upward at their ceiling before saying, "Goodnight!" and slammed their doors behind them with thoughts of Hermione set in their fantasies, who, to their ignorance, now slept peacefully above them.

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't see any sign of Blaise or Draco at work for the next few days, and was a little disappointed. However, she decided to distract herself by baking a cake to thank the man who helped her carry up the chair.

Once it was finished, on Thursday after work, Hermione carried it down to their door. She was about to knock when she heard a few muffled words that caught her attention.

"I don't even know HOW he did it! There were dog-headed chickens everywhere! And they couldn't even walk! Their heads were too heavy to hold up so these chickens just dragged these dog heads around that still clucked!"

Another voice roared with laughter.

"It's not funny!" said the first. "It only took a few waves of my wand to clear it all up with a few Vanishing Spells— I'm so tired of the Ministry of Magic sending me on the bogus missions!"

Hermione gasped loudly, sharply, as she heard his words. THEY WERE WIZARDS! She set the cake hurriedly on the floor and started running back up the stairs. Blaise and Draco snapped their heads toward the door when they heard her gasp, and stumbled to it. They heard her fall up the last few stairs and slam shut her apartment door, locking it loudly. Then the boys' eyes fell on the cake at their feet.

"Thanks for your help." It read. Draco smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned.

"She heard! Oh, shit, she heard!" Blaise said dumbly. "Do you think she heard?"

"Yeah," said Draco, "Yeah, she definitely heard." He stooped to pick up the cake, set it back in the apartment, and stared at his friend. "What do we do?"

"We can't tell the Ministry!" Blaise said nervously. "Do you know what it would do to our reputation!? It might hurt our careers!"

"So we do it ourselves then," said Draco decidedly. "We're going to Obliviate her."

Hermione, upstairs, held a shaking hand to her throat. She wasn't exactly sure why she panicked. Perhaps it was because two unknown male wizards lived below her in a very dangerous part of the city. Or maybe it was because she only just recently had a very bad experience with a strange man.

Hermione fanned her red face as she checked that her door was locked once more before heading to bed. She went to sleep that night with her wand tight in her grip.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day passed without commotion and that late night Hermione laid on the floor with her ear pressed hard against the wood beneath her. She could hear muffled voices floating up to her, but couldn't make out any of the words. Pursing her lips in thought, she pushed herself up and retrieved two teacups from her kitchen. She had an idea.

Setting the cups on the ground and sitting down again, she waved her wand over them. Soon, two large rats squeaked up at her where the teacups once were.

"I need to find out how dangerous these men really are," Hermione said with a smirk. "So I need you two to go down and give them a little scare. Come right back here, okay?"

The rats squeaked their confirmation and Hermione rose to get ready for bed once they scurried away under the door. She was soon disturbed from her dreams, and heard every word and scream of the commotion she caused.

A little earlier, downstairs, Blaise sighed restlessly. He couldn't sleep. While Draco was comfortable with Obliviating the girl of her memory. They had decided to wait a few days until the girl let her guard down, but Blaise had a hard time with the thought of attacking her. Attacking her. Would it really be attacking?

Blaise rolled over to his side, but when he did, he found two large, red eyes glaring back at him only inches away. Blaise grew wide-eyed and his mouth dropped open as the creature in his bed began to hiss dangerously. A yell tore from Blaise's throat as he threw the blankets off and grabbed his wand. The creature had disappeared. He began to inch toward his bedroom door when he felt something begin to claw up his pajama pants. Yelling obscenities, Blaise ran out of his room and into the light, kicking his leg vigorously.

The rat was kicked off his pants across the room and Blaise saw it slide down the wall before it hissed at him and disappeared under the sofa.

A high-pitched scream sounded from Draco's dark room. Blaise gulped. He knew Draco only screamed like a girl when he was near rats.

Draco came tearing from his room with arms and legs flailing.

"Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed, waving his arm. A large rat clung to his middle finger, biting down harder to stay connected.

"You let it bite you?" Blaise said.

"I tried to squish it!" Draco cried. "Get it!"

"You can't SQUISH a rat!" Blaise said, trying to aim his wand at the rat.

"Can too!"

Blaise blasted the rat away from Draco's finger with lucky aim. It landed on the floor and looked smugly up at the two boys. Then it gave a loud squeak, calling the other rat, and they both scampered out of the apartment under the door.

Draco and Blaise jumped as a loud thud boomed from above them, and then there was a short silence.

"Sounds like she squished it," Draco said pointedly, and Blaise glared at him.

But, actually, Hermione had fallen out of bed in her fit of laughter.

---------------------------------------------------

"What happened to your finger?" Hermione asked Draco, motioning to the magical bandage around his finger, which would cause the wound to heal quickly. She had run into him and Blaise in the hallway at work. Draco shrugged and Hermione saw Blaise give him an amused look.

"I got into a particularly nasty spot at one of the crime scenes. It was in Bulgaria. Blaise and I didn't realize there was a dragon roaming around. Anyway, it got a hold of Blaise's robes and started dragging him away, but I stepped in. Magic just bounced off its scales, so I had to use my bare hands to pry open the jaws. Blaise got away safely, and all I got was this little scratch," said Draco, holding up his hand.

Hermione stared at him. Blaise stared at him. Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh, er… You must feel very lucky, Blaise," Hermione said with a little smile.

"Yeah," said Blaise, his expression suddenly changed and he threw his arm around Draco's shoulders. "I'm so happy this little rat was here to help me out."

Hermione nodded and said goodbye, the smile still on her lips.

"She believed me," said Draco uncertainly.

"No, she didn't."

-----------------------------------------------

On Sunday afternoon, Hermione was happy to relax and be a bum all day. She wore one of Harry's old white button-down shirts that hung to her knees and no pants. Her hair had turned into wild curls overnight, and she didn't bother to fix it. She padded on bare feet across the floor, yawning loudly, and tugged open her refrigerator door to find some breakfast.

Downstairs, Draco and Blaise were wide awake, arguing.

"I don't want to use any more magic on her than necessary! And I think it would be best if she never saw our faces," said Blaise. "The girl may remember something if she sees us again."

"Well, you're right, I guess," replied Draco, his hand resting on the doorknob. "We need to cover her head with something then."

"I'll get a pillow case," Blaise said as he walked away for a moment. Draco sighed. As much as he denied it, he wasn't happy at the prospect of Obliviating an innocent girl. What if something went wrong? Blaise returned with his wand and a pillow case in his hand. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The boys opened the door and snuck up the stairs quietly. They paused at their neighbor's closed door.

"Okay," said Draco, "let's do it."

"Alohomora," whispered Blaise. The heard the door click as it unlocked, but the radio inside covered the noise. Blaise slowly pushed the door open and both boys peered inside.

A girl, facing away from them, dressed in only a long white shirt and with deliciously tanned calves stood at the oven, humming to the music. The scent of bacon filled the air and the boys' stomachs grumbled at the smell of well-prepared food. Her long, curly hair swayed against her back enticingly as she moved lazily from foot to foot.

The boys found themselves wondering if her face was just as wonderful as the rest of her.

But they couldn't take time to look at her face now. They approached her slowly from behind, careful not to make a noise. Blaise held the pillow case high and ready. When they were inches from her, the girl stopped humming. Her face began to turn to the side.

"Now!" Draco said.

Blaise brought the pillow case down over the girl's curly head. Draco caught her hands in his own grip and used his wand to tie them behind her back with invisible ropes.

"LET ME GO, DAMN IT!" she screamed, finally speaking coherent words with her screams.

"Pick up that end!" Blaise gasped. They soon had her horizontal, with Blaise's hands under her armpits and Draco, somehow ending up between her legs, had his hands supporting her under her knees. They carried her to her bed so they had a softer place to set her down.

"LET ME GO, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE SHITS! LET ME GO!"

Draco gasped for breath as she managed to jerk her leg loose of his grip and kicked him in the gut. Relief flooded him when they tossed her on the bed.

"You bitch!" he wheezed.

"Don't call her that!" Blaise said.

"She kicked me!"

"Because we're attacking her!"

"Just Obliviate her already!" Draco snapped, pushing Hermione into the bed to keep her still.

"WHAT!?" Hermione screeched, still blinded by the pillow case. Her damned big hair kept it from sliding off. "No, you can't! I'm-I'm a witch, too!"

"Stop making things up," Draco said. "You'll feel better when you don't remember anything!"

"But—" Hermone began.

"Do it, Blaise!"

But Blaise had stopped, staring at the girl on the bed. Her figure was familiar, her hair… Her voice was familiar.

He dove forward, his hand outstretched, toward the pillow case.

"Blaise, no!" Draco yelled, still struggling to hold the girl down.

But his dark-haired friend knew something he didn't. Blaise ripped off the pillow case. Both boys fell back in shock when Hermione Granger's furious eyes froze them in their places.

---------------------------------------------

Hahaha... That was fun... They finally know! But such a cliffhanger... What do YOU think would happen?

Review!

Love! Soline


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any of the characters!

**Chapter Four**

Spark flew from her eyes. Fire swelled in her glare. The winds of hell seemed to blow her wild hair around her irate features. Her clawed hands clenched at whatever was nearest.

Hermione burst from the bed, her heavy feather pillow swinging dangerously.

"WHAT—"

Swing.

"THE HELL—"

Swing.

"ARE YOU—"

Swing.

"DOING HERE!?"

"Ow! OW!" Blaise and Draco yelled trying to cover their heads with their hands as the heavy pillow thumped on their heads. "Stop!"

"Why are you here!?" Hermione screamed, thwacking them as hard as she could. "YOU, of all people! You BROKE into my FLAT!"

"Hermione, stop!" Blaise yelled, cowering away. She held the pillow at shoulder height, her chest heaving, and flames still shone menacingly in her eyes. Blaise pushed Draco in front of him and ducked his head. "We were just going to… We were… We were…"

Something flashed in Hermione's gaze.

"You said you were going to OBLIVIATE ME!"

Both boys yelped in pain as the pillow slammed down on their heads. There was a distinct _rrrrrrip!_ and feathers flew. They swirled like white snow around the three of them and clashed with Hermione's dark mood.

The intruders and Hermione simply stared at each other through the falling feathers, breathing heavily.

"Granger," Draco said cautiously, raising a hand to create a small barrier between them. "We… We didn't know where you lived… Granger, we're your neighbors."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding…" she said dumbly. Draco shook his head, leaning forward slowly and taking the deflated pillow from her hands. Hermione continued to stare at them, unconsciously blowing a feather off her nose and smoothing down the long white shirt. Blaise stepped out from behind Draco and walked toward her.

"Hermione… love… Stop panicking," he said softly. "We're sorry. Aren't we sorry, Draco?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but Blaise fixed him with a glare.

"Yeah… Yeah, we're sorry," Draco grunted.

"Um… So… you live below me?" she asked as Blaise started to pick feathers from her hair. She looked hard at the floor and then snapped her gaze up to Draco. He was taken aback by her big smile.

"You didn't pry open the jaws of a Bulgarian dragon," she said with a smirk. "And you scream like a girl."

Draco mouthed dropped open and his face flushed, then his eyes narrowed maliciously with his next words.

"We heard you masturbating."

Blaise paused, his hands freezing while picking out the last feather. Draco bit his lip immediately, regretting his words. A blush filled her cheeks and she smoothed down her shirt again.

"Oh…" Then she marched away from the two boys into the kitchen again.

Blaise and Draco looked confusedly at each other.

"Way to go," said Blaise. Draco shrugged, looking slightly abashed.

"It was a big rat…" he muttered defensively. The boys looked toward the direction of her kitchen, cleared their throats, and walked out of the bedroom.

They found Hermione back at the oven, taking the bacon out of the pan and splitting it up on three plates. Everyone was silent, tense, as she set three places at the table, equipped with juice, bacon, and toast. She sat at the table, took a bite of her toast, and looked up at the boys, who were standing awkwardly a few feet away.

"Sit," she said, taking a sip of her juice.

The boys jumped a little at her demand and sat at the table hurriedly. They stared at her.

"Eat," she said, not looking at them. She caught them poking at their food. "It's not poisoned, you idiots."

Blaise inhaled a few strips of bacon, and dared to glance at Hermione. She looked silent… and very angry at her toast. Blaise took a deep breath.

"We thought you were a Muggle, and heard us talking about magic so… we thought we had to Obliviate you," he explained.

Draco grunted, his mouth full of well-cooked food and drool.

"And-and-and…" Blaise continued when Hermione fixed her glare on him, "we are sorry; really, really sorry." She raised her eyebrows at him, then nodded and continued eating in silence. Blaise cleared his throat, nodded to himself, and continued eating.

It was a very odd breakfast, although the best one the boys had since they moved to their flat. Draco kept casting Hermione wary glances, and she returned them with a sweet, innocent smile. However, she sent nasty glares toward Blaise. These were just the looks to scare the boys. Breakfast was almost finished when there was a knock on Hermione's door.

She gave both boys at her table a grin.

"Stand up," she said. Being in the predicament they were, Blaise and Draco stood up. She made them stand near the door, then left again and came back with a baseball bat and a lamp.

"Hold that," she told Draco, handing him the lamp.

"O-okay…" Draco stammered, very confused. There was another knocking at Hermione's door. "Are you going to answer that?"

"Of course, darling," she said sweetly. Then she swung the baseball bat at the lamp, creating a deafening clatter.

"What the fuck!?" Draco yelled as the lamp broke in his hands. Then Hermione let loose a scream and tossed the bat to Blaise who caught it in confusion.

"Hermione!" yelled two voices outside the door.

"Help me!" Hermione screamed, although she was smiling at Draco and Blaise. They only stared at her, then at each other, in severe confusion.

"We're coming, Hermione!" the voices outside yelled. "Alohomora!"

Harry and Ron burst through.

"They're trying to kill me!" Hermione screamed, pointing at Draco and Blaise.

Draco and Blaise's mouths dropped open. They looked at Hermione in horror, and then turned to find fists flying at their faces. Harry punched Draco hard in the nose, and Ron caught Blaise across the eye. While the two downstairs neighbors were moaning in pain and shock, Harry and Ron picked them up by their collars and tossed them bodily into the landing outside, slamming the door behind them.

Draco and Blaise writhed on the landing, their eyes streaming with pain.

"I think-" Draco gasped. "I think my nose is broken!"

"I can fix that…" Blaise groaned. "As soon as I can see."

"She set that up! She knew what she was doing from the beginning of breakfast!"

"I guess we really pissed her off. You shouldn't have told her we heard her masturbating. C'mon, let's get downstairs."

Inside flat Number Two, Hermione made Harry and Ron stop hugging her and smiled at them.

"I'm fine, guys. Thank you," she said tearfully.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at the shards of broken lamp on the ground.

"Oh…" Hermione said, looking around and pretending to be flushed. "Well, I suppose I overreacted a little. They, Blaise and Draco, are actually my neighbors!"

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open.

"Yeah, imagine that!" Hermione laughed nervously. "But anyway, they came up to say hi to their new neighbor, yours truly."

"I thought they were trying to kill you," Ron said, looking confused.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione stammered. "Well, I fed them some breakfast, originally your breakfast, sorry."

"That's alright," Harry said, seeming suspicious.

"And they said a few things about Gryffindor. You know how I get… a little defensive," Hermione said, shrugging. "So… we exchanged words and I tried to take a baseball bat to their heads. Draco was smashing the lamp around, and Blaise took the bat from me. They weren't trying to kill me really; it just got out of hand…"

"You don't say…" Harry said, waving his wand and cleaning up the area. "Why don't you go clean up, put on some pants, and we'll make some more breakfast."

Hermione smiled brightly at her old friends, and bounced away toward her bedroom. Harry looked at Ron and they laughed.

"Felt good to finally haul one off at him," Harry smirked.

"Definitely," said Ron.

* * *

On Monday morning, Hermione felt _good_.

It had struck her hard when Draco told her they heard her masturbating. Maybe it was because she felt her personal space had been unforgivably violated and she had never revealed that part of herself to anyone before, not even a former boyfriend. The plan had unfolded in her mind like a story already told.

Hermione laughed to herself as she shuffled through another stack of papers. Revenge was sweet. Extremely sweet, for Hermione.

She gathered her papers together, tucked her quill in her pocket, and strutted away toward the Runes Office, using one of the empty back hallways as a shortcut.

"Hello, Granger."

Hermione jumped and spun around to find Blaise and Draco towering over her. She laughed nervously.

"Haha… Hi!" She calculated both of them and decided they weren't terribly angry, and their faces seemed to have healed rather well.

"Hi," Blaise said tersely. Hermione gulped. It was usually very hard to make Blaise mad. She decided she should leave quickly.

"Er… Well, I'm off to the office, so I'll be seeing you—"

"Wait a minute, Granger!" Draco snapped and grabbed her arm. Hermione gasped. "We have something for you."

"W-what?"

They approached her swiftly, darkly, towering over her with dark intentions in their eyes. Blaise reached under his robes.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she dropped to the floor. "Don't kill me!" she shrieked.

There was silence. Hermione looked up. Blaise and Draco were looking down at her in amusement, and Blaise was holding out a familiar quill. Hermione patted her empty pockets.

"You dropped your quill," he said with a smile.

"Heh heh…" Hermione laughed breathily and picked herself up off the floor. "Yes, thank you…" she said as she picked the quill out of Blaise's hand and held it tightly. "I'll go now."

"Wait, one more thing," said Draco. Hermione turned back to face them slowly, painfully. She tried to gather herself together as Draco continued. "We're inviting you."

"To dinner."

"Saturday night. At eight o'clock."

Hermione's mind went blank and her mouth worked like a fish out of water. Draco leaned in and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"You will be there."

He continued walking past her, and Blaise leaned in on his way past also whispering in her ear.

"Or we'll retrieve you."

Hermione shook as she watched them walk away. The sweet revenge was no longer hers. She had a feeling that on Saturday night, it would be theirs.

* * *

Woohoo! Chapter Four! It seems the boys will be getting their own form of revenge! Will things begin to steam up on Saturday night? Oh, probably. ;)

Review! ...Please. :)

Love! Soline


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

**Chapter Five**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Hermione muttered, running her fingers through her hair and pacing around her flat. Stress was high and top priority in her head. And it was Friday night. Only one more day until Saturday night. Oh Merlin.

A shriek of frustration began in Hermione's stomach and rose to her throat. She turned and gave her door the hardest kick she could muster.

She inhaled sharply, hopping around on one foot and clutching her toes. "_Fuck!_" she screamed.

Downstairs, the boys looked up from their tv dinners, smirked, and continued eating.

"Hermione?" came a voice. Hermione spun around to find a red-head standing in her doorway. Ginny gave her a calculating look.

"How… How did you get in here?" Hermione gasped, her toes still stinging with pain.

"Your door is broken," Ginny said weakly, gesturing to the threshold. The door swung pathetically from its top hinge.

"Oh…" Hermione said weakly. Then she teared up and pointed at her red foot. "I hurt it…"

Ginny's face filled with concern as she rushed forward and sat her friend down on the near sofa. "Mione, what's wrong?" She waved her wand over Hermione's foot to ease the pain.

"I… Ginny, I was invited to dinner!" Hermione wailed.

Ginny's face was full of confusion. "So?" she said. She heard Hermione mumbled something into the pillow she had pressed onto her face. "What?"

"Draco and Blaise!" Hermione yelled. "They live below me! I played a trick on them, and now they're going to get me back! They invited me down to dinner on Saturday night! I think they're going to murder me!"

Ginny's mouth hung open for a few seconds before responding, trying to process Hermione's words. "Okay… so… I'm sure they're not going to hurt you."

"I don't know! I hurt them!"

"How?"

"Harry and Ron punched them!"

"What? How? Oh, nevermind…" Ginny said for Hermione had buried her face in the pillow again with a loud cry. "Listen, I'm sure they won't hurt you. They were very concerned for your safety at the club that night. Even Draco."

"Really?" Hermione sniffed, and then wiped the mist from her eyes. "Thank you so much for coming, Gin. I really need your help."

"With what?" she asked. Hermione turned a desperate expression to her friend.

"I don't know what to wear!"

Ginny laughed and pulled her friend in for a hug.

* * *

Hermione was grinning late that night as she swung her large bag from her hand. She had thanked Ginny profusely and said goodbye earlier. They ended up going to a few Muggle stores instead, because Ginny said Hermione would never _wow_ the boys in witch's robes. Yet, Hermione wasn't sure she did want to _wow_ them. She now walked back, as they never entered a magic-safe area and it would be dangerous to Apparate around Muggles. Hermione wasn't a fan of Apparating anyways. 

Only a block from the duplex, a chill crawl up her spine and she tripped over her feet for a second. Biting her lip, she hurried her pace, but she could feel a stare biting between her shoulders blades. Someone was watching her. When she reached the stairs to the duplex, Hermione cast a wary look behind her. She saw a dark figure, about twenty feet behind her, give a little start and dash into an alleyway. Hermione gasped, fumbled with her bags, and threw the door open. She slammed it behind her and began performing several kinds of locking charms on it. When she had finished, she leaned on palm against the door and breathed raggedly.

It was not a safe neighborhood, for sure.

"All right, Hermione?" said a man's voice behind her. Hermione's heart stopped beating for a second until she recognized the chocolaty sweet, smooth tone it held. She turned around.

"I'm okay, Blaise. Thanks," she breathed.

"Then what's with all the locking spells?"

"I—" Hermione began, but then gave a little scream and jumped toward Blaise when there was a loud thud on the door behind her. A few seconds later, Draco fell in looking very hassled. His arms were laden with heavy grocery bags and he shot the two an irritated look.

"Care to explain why I had to fight my way into our duplex?" he asked. Blaise shrugged and stepped forward to relieve Draco of a few bags.

"Don't know, ask her," he said. Draco gave Hermione a look.

"Were you following me?" she asked suddenly. "Did you rush into the alley?"

"No…" Draco said, following Blaise as they dropped the bags off in their flat. "Why?" he called.

"Oh, um… I thought… there was someone following me. When I turned around, he ran into the alley. Maybe it was just…"

"I doubt it was your imagination," said Draco. "This part of town isn't so nice." Hermione gulped and nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Um, so what's with all the bags?" she asked. They boys suddenly became guarded.

"What's in yours?" Blaise asked, nodding to her large pink bag.

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

"Nothing in ours neither," he replied with a smirk. She returned it, then looked up the stairs to where her dark, black flat awaited her. Where a killer could easily hide… Hermione cleared her throat, said goodnight to the boys, and took a few steps up the stairs with her wand held tightly in her hand. Coincidentally, or else not so harmlessly, the light in the landing in front of Hermione's door buzzed and flickered off.

All three of them just stared up the now black stairs for a few seconds.

"Wait," Draco called. "We're going with you." Blaise nodded and both the boys bounded up the stairs to her. Blaise gave her a calming smile as he slid past her, and Hermione could had sworn that Draco's fingers brushed her hip.

"You don't need to," she said. "I'm a big girl."

"We know you're brave, little lion," Blaise said, his wand now lighting up, "but we just don't want you to fall and hurt your pretty face."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. The boys led the way up the black stairs and looked around as she fished for her keys. When she finally got into her flat and turned every single light on in it, she returned to the door way to thank Draco and Blaise. She caught a bit of their conversation.

"Did you check under the sofa?"

"Of course I did, that's the first place I looked. How about the refrigerator?"

"A killer wouldn't hide in the refrigerator!"

"Now, how would you feel if she got hurt because a killer was in the refrigerator and you didn't check?"

"…"

Hermione hid her smile as she went back to them. Blaise looked a little disconcerted.

"Thank you both," she said. "I'm sure everything's fine. The bad guy is on the outside, remember?"

"Hermione, do you have milk?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Er… yes…" she replied. They stared at each other in silence, and Blaise fidgeted.

"Can I see it?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, strode over to the refrigerator, and opened it. She motioned to the milk.

"Do you need to borrow it?" she asked.

"No! No… Just wanted to see it…" Blaise said with a small sigh of relief. Hermione resisted the urge to laugh and started shooing them away.

"Thanks for walking me up here," she said. Once outside, Draco waved his wand at the broken light bulb on the landing and it lit back up again. "I guess I'll see you…"

"Tomorrow night," Blaise said. His demeanor changed with a flash of _something_ in his eyes. Draco had the same look. It certainly seemed predatory. Hermione shivered.

"Yes, at eight," she said, putting her nose in the air a little to hold on to her calm expression. "Goodnight."

She slammed the door shut a little harder than she wanted, but at least it got their damned seductive eyes off of her.

* * *

Hermione checked her hair in the mirror again, and then again for the tenth time. 

"Stupid hair…" she growled, trying to calm the curls. Although her bushy hair had transformed into silky curls, it didn't mean it was any more manageable. Right now, it was quite like when you wake up in the morning after a stormy night of rough, wild, sweaty animal sex. Even magic couldn't hide that, although after a few spells, Hermione managed to calm it a little bit.

"Seven thirty…" Hermione muttered to herself as she crossed the room and looked at her clock nervously. She stopped and stood very still, but still couldn't hear anything from downstairs. No explosions or screams of "Aguamenti!" Hermione wondered if they were even having dinner. She continued to the bathroom to put on some make up. Not too much, Hermione was never such a fan of it. But she did sweep on foundation, blush, and made her eyes look smoky. It was a special occasion after all.

Then she went back to her room and reached for her dinner dress. Ginny had picked it out for her. Hermione shimmied into it and looked in her mirror with a smile. The little black dress was knee length and silky. It was tight around her torso and hips but flared at the hem. The top tied around the back of her neck and dove into a deep v-neck, showing quite an ample sight.

Hermione turned sideways, still looking in the mirror, and tucked her breasts into a more impressive position behind the tight dress. Then she pushed her shoulders back, and shook. Hermione smiled in approval and pounced toward her shoes.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Cigar, my old friend?"

"Thank you."

"Your mouth goes on the other end, Draco. Here."

"I knew that."

The boys sat in their armchairs, still wearing bathrobes and looking toward the kitchen. They puffed contentedly on the cigars.

"Good work, Dobby!" Blaise called. "I know Hermione will love it!"

"Dobby is happy to do anything for miss! Miss is best friend of Harry Potter, and Harry Potter is—"

"Yes, yes," Draco drawled, "a hero. Now remember, Dobby, don't tell Granger!"

"Dobby won't!" he beamed. "But only if you give Dobby what you promised…"

Blaise chuckled and took off his slippers, then gave them to Dobby, who squealed with joy.

"Thank you, sirs!" Then he _popped_ away with a wave.

"It's nearly eight," said Blaise. "Suppose we should get ready?"

"Or we could just take off our robes. Have a nude dinner."

"You would scare her away."

"Because I'm massive."

"Ha!" Blaise laughed, and stood to go to his bedroom. "It looks bigger when you look down from above, Draco… Appear larger than they actually are."

Draco's face fell and he jumped up to look at his friend.

"No!" he said indignantly. "Blaise? Are you serious? Blaise!"

His friend just laughed evilly, and Draco stalked away to find a mirror.

Upstairs…

Hermione practiced walking in her heels. She hated heels, but Ginny swore they made her legs look fantastic.

"Seven fifty-eight…" Hermione whispered. Her stomach churned and she wondered if it was smart to eat. "Okay, okay, okay…" She opened her door. She looked out onto the landing and down the stairs, then slammed her door shut. She took a deep, shaky breath, fanning her face erratically, and opened her door again.

She reached the boys' door with shaking legs and reminded herself that this was Draco and Blaise's revenge. They had something up their sleeves.

She knocked on the door.

On the other side, Draco brushed fuzz off of Blaise's shoulder.

"Good?" Blaise asked, spreading his arms.

"Good. Good?" replied Draco as he mimicked Blaise.

"Good."

Draco opened the door and they both grinned wolfishly. Hermione didn't return it, but raised her eyebrow at them.

"Hello…" she said nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"Come in," Blaise said smoothly and took her hand. Hermione bit her lip as Blaise's warm skin touched hers and he led her inside. She felt trapped when Draco shut the door behind her.

"Oh…" she breathed as she looked around the dark flat. Candles hovered in the air all around the room, lighting the dining room dimly. A small table stood a few feet away covered with a red table cloth and three chairs surrounded it. A large elaborate gold candle floated above the middle of the table and lit up three plates covered by gold tops.

"This is your revenge…?" Hermione murmured. She cringed when she heard the boys chuckle. "I didn't mean to say that out loud…"

"Revenge, Hermione?" said Blaise as he led her to the table and Draco pulled out her chair. "We don't know what you're talking about." But they both smirked at her as they also sat down on either side of her. Draco reached over and revealed the dinner for Hermione. A suspicious expression lit on the grinning boys.

"How did you make this?" she asked. "I didn't hear any explosions or… fires…"

"Really, lion," Blaise said as he started eating. "You think we can't make dinner?"

"I think you can't even work a microwave," Hermione smiled as she sampled the potatoes. "Mm! These taste a lot like Hogwarts' potatoes! Remember?"

"Oh… Yeah, they do, don't they?" said Draco as he cast Blaise an amused sidelong glance. There were a few moments of silence and eating when Hermione jumped so hard, the silverware on the table leapt into the air.

There was a hand on her leg. Blaise and Draco both seemed to ignore the fact that their knives just nearly impaled their faces and continued eating in silence. The fingers squeezed Hermione's leg and then the tips slipped under the hem of her dress. Hermione gasped, and looked at the boys again. They avoided her gaze.

Draco was on her right, and the hand was on her right leg. Hermione peered at him over her glass of wine. He ignored her, although she thought she saw a ghost of a smirk. Hermione felt a hot palm slide under her dress to rest on her bare skin. She stuffed a mouthful of beans into her mouth and a second later the hand slid onto her inner thigh and squeezed roughly.

"Mmph!" Hermione squealed. Blaise and Draco looked at her with confused expressions. Hermione pursed her lips and looked back at them under drawn eyebrows. "S'hot…" she said around her food, and fanned her mouth. Draco grinned at her.

The hand slid upward, only inches from her red laced thong.

"Woah!" Hermione yelled, jumping up from her seat. "That… That's good food!" she stammered as they looked at her. Blaise laughed and stood up.

"I suppose you're not very hungry then," he said.

"What? Oh, um, um… no," Hermione fumbled, and raised a flushed gaze to Draco who smirked back at her. Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist. Hermione found herself becoming flustered.

"We like your dress," Blaise said, his hand sliding slowly across the silk on her lower back. He leaned in closer. "We'd like you much more out of it."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, stepping away from Blaise in a hurry, only step fall into Draco's arms.

"Hey," he said huskily. "We have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "This way…" He grabbed her hand firmly and led her toward the back of the flat.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hermione said loudly, trying to tug back. Draco stopped and turned around. "What are you doing?"

Draco read her worried, suspicious eyes, and smiled at her. Actually gave her a genuine, comforting smile.

"Granger," he chuckled. "Blaise was joking. I know you find us unbelievably, undeniably sexy and you can't wait to jump us, but we like you more than that. So enough of your harlequin ways. We're _respectable_ men."

With that, Draco turned and continued to pull Hermione to the back rooms. Hermione laughed at his heroic, yet unbelievable, speech.

* * *

Soooooo! The rest of the date continues next chapter... :) 

Review!

Soline


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Six**

Blaise followed the two into the transformed bedroom and he heard Hermione gasp.

"What is _that_?" she said. The boys laughed and Blaise took her other hand.

"If there's one thing you should know about us, Hermione," Blaise said. "It's that we like to have fun. Now close your mouth."

Hermione snapped her teeth together as she continued to stare across the remarkably wider room.

They had created a carnival.

A few games stood off to the side under colorful tents. Teddy bears hung from the back of the booths. A whirling ride was spinning dizzily across the room. Something that looked like a small colorful tent stood on Hermione's left. Hermione looked back through the doorway and checked to make sure the kitchen was still there, then looked again.

"Well?" said Draco. "Do you like it? We've been working this out all week."

"I've had to sleep on the couch. Draco won wizard's chess," Blaise said a little grumpily. Then they both looked at Hermione questioningly. She looked at them both in turn, and then wiped the shocked expression off her face and grinned.

"It's wonderful!" she said. "I thought you were…"

"We were what?" Blaise asked with a dark smirk.

"Oh, nothing…" said Hermione as she waved a hand. "Um, what kind of games is there?" She walked hurriedly to the game booths to change the subject.

"I told you, she has no idea," Draco whispered to Blaise.

"Let's keep her off guard then, yeah?" replied Blaise quietly as they followed her.

"Let's do this one!" Hermione said, pointing to a colorful booth. Blaise and Draco smiled at her.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what to think, as she watched the boys work their wands quickly to try and shoot down the moving targets. This was certainly a much unexpected, yet highly satisfying, date. But could she trust them? She just couldn't understand how the two former Slytherins could be humiliated and let it go like it never happened…

"Got it!" yelled Draco as he shot down the last target. Blaise scowled. "Which one, Granger?"

"Oh," said Hermione, coming out of her thoughts. "I want… that one!" She pointed to a shiny, small stuffed Pegasus in the corner.

"Got it," Draco said. He retrieved the animal with his wand and handed it to Hermione. When it touched her hands, the stuffed animal moved. Soon, it felt and looked real and flapped its wings at her. Hermione laughed when the little Pegasus took off out of her hands and started flying around the enlarged room.

"Yes, yes, very charming," Blaise said. "Want to try the ride?"

Hermione nodded, still watching her Pegasus fly around the ceiling happily, and let the boys lead her to the halting ride.

"Up you go," Blaise said. He gave Hermione a boost into the car by placing a hand under her bottom. She gasped and swung an angry glare in Blaise's direction, but he ignored her look. He and Draco hopped up with her, one on either side. Draco flicked his wand and the ride began to move slowly.

"Hold on now," Draco said and placed Hermione's hands on the middle bar. He leaned in to talk into her ear. "It's a fast ride. A little rough, too. I hope you like those kinds of rides?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. She stared up into Draco's stormy eyes, and didn't answer. He smirked at her.

"Too late to get off now," he said. Hermione shivered and tore her eyes away from his only to be squished between the two of them as the car swung around. Hermione couldn't help screaming her laughter when the car swung again and Draco, who hadn't been paying attention, was flung all the way around the circular car. He slammed into Blaise with so much force that Blaise slammed into Hermione and slid her halfway across the car. She laughed, now sitting across from them, as they struggled to get back to her. Both boys looked disturbed at being pressed so tightly against one another.

The ride slowed and Blaise helped Hermione down from the car, but they were all stumbling dizzily. Hermione kept laughing.

"I don't think that turned out how you wanted it to!" she gasped, red in the face. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes, but avoided looking at each other. Then Draco swept Hermione off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. "HEY!" she screeched.

"I think it's time for our last ride," he said, and Blaise led the way. Draco set Hermione down in front of a small tent with enough room for one person. She stared at it.

"_This_ is the last ride?" she said warily.

"You just go in, and we'll follow," Draco said. "Really, Granger. From what you've seen tonight, you should know things aren't always as they seem.

"Don't you trust us, Hermione?" said Blaise. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," she said bluntly, "but you're lucky I'm too curious for my own good."

Hermione gave her dates a wary look, and then ducked into the small tent. Blaise and Draco crossed their arms.

"Flawless," said Blaise.

"Of course," said Draco. "Although I would much rather actually be getting some action myself."

"Me, too," said Blaise. "But you know she would never agree to that yet. We've got to get her warmed up first." He gave Draco a grin. "When do you think we should let her out?"

"Let's give it ten minutes," Draco said with a very Slytherin smirk. They both waited and watched the silent tent.

From the moment Hermione had entered the tent, she knew she had done something very stupid. She looked behind her and found out she couldn't locate the exit for the tent. She waited a few seconds. The boys weren't coming through. Hermione reached for her wand, and realized it wasn't there.

"Shit," she swore. They must have stolen it on the ride. Hermione squinted around the dark tent some more. Her surroundings were wavering into sight, although they were very blurry. It was much bigger on the inside. Hermione was in a lush bedroom, accent with red and black and a very large bed. A fireplace crackled across from the bed and lit the room warmly.

Hermione screamed when a warm hand landed on her bare shoulder and spun around. Draco looked back at her with stormy eyes, but he also seemed blurry around the edges.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she spat. Draco didn't reply. Two arms slithered around Hermione's waist and she tried to jump away but they held her in place. Hermione looked over her shoulder and found Blaise's dark eyes smoldering at her. "Blaise, stop," Hermione said firmly. He didn't answer her and she noticed his fuzzy outline.

Blaise's head dipped and his lips fell on Hermione's neck. Hermione struggled pointlessly until Draco pressed against the front of her. She faltered and looked back up into his gaze. His hot lips landed on hers with a rough, intoxicating force and Hermione couldn't stop a moan that erupted from her throat. Her hands landed on Draco's shoulders as Blaise's hands pulled her dress upward slowly. When the bottom of her dress was rested around her waist, Hermione pulled her lips away from Draco's and opened her eyes. She gasped. Draco and Blaise were naked. She didn't know how they did it. They must have used magic to do it so quickly and unnoticeably.

Hermione felt something hard and hot press against the bare skin of her ass. She moved experimentally and felt Blaise buck gently against her.

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione breathed as Draco pressed himself on her lower tummy. Draco, not making a noise, untied the dress from around her neck and let it fall around her waist. Her breasts rested against his bare, chiseled chest and Hermione let her head fall back on Blaise's shoulder. Draco caught on of her nipples in his mouth and nipped it very lightly. Blaise kneaded her bottom and pulled at the thong roughly until it tore away from her body. Hermione gasped as the cool air sudden caressed her wet pussy. Draco ripped her dress over her head and threw it to the side, and then Blaise picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

"Wait," Hermione mumbled, trying to come to her senses. Everything seemed too hazy, so dreamlike. "Wait, I don't want..."

But the boys fell onto the bed with her anyway. Their hands were everywhere. Hermione yelped as one of them cupped her pussy with his palm. Blaise kissed her neck roughly, causing bruises Hermione was sure to be there the next morning. Draco had returned his attention to her nipples. Another hand joined the one between her legs, but neither ever actually fingered her. She could feel their hot lengths resting on her thighs…

Light hit Hermione's face. She could see an opening in the tent. Sense suddenly flooded her mind. What was she doing? Hermione made a break for the opening in the tent and appeared outside of it, gasping for air and squinting in the bright light.

She looked up to find Draco and Blaise gazing at her. They looked extremely amused.

"Something wrong?" asked Draco. Hermione's mouth began to open to let loose a scream that could make Voldemort himself cry to his mommy, but she stopped.

"How did you get dressed so fast?" she said instead.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other with smiles.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Hermione," Blaise said. Hermione looked down at herself. She still had her dress on. It was tied securely around her neck. She ran her hands down her sides and felt her thong remained snug around her hips. Her neck didn't feel like someone attacked it with skilled lips, although she could feel sweat beading on her forehead. Hermione swung her glare upward again.

"_What was that!?"_ she screamed, walking straight up to the boys. Their smiles seemed to waver for a second.

"It was just an illusion, Hermione," said Blaise comfortingly as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She jerked out of his grasp like she had been burnt. Blaise looked a little hurt.

"Your illusion nearly had sex with me!" she screeched. Draco laughed, but flinched when Hermione turned to him. "What?"

"Oh, it's just that the tent has illusions of us in it, yes. But what we did was entirely up to you. Our illusions acted on what you really desired," Draco said with a stubborn smirk. "That's how the tent works. We knew you would want something like that, because we heard you say our names when you were masturbating."

Hermione stared at him and then, without Draco even seeing it coming, she smacked him. The noise resounded through the large room. Blaise's eyes grew wide and Draco's mouth dropped open.

"That," Hermione breathed shakily, "was a very mean thing to do."

Then she started walking away from them toward the door. Blaise and Draco stared at each other.

"I really wish you would stop mentioning her masturbation," Blaise said. Draco shrugged.

"I like to talk about it," he smiled. "Come on, we have to catch her."

They caught up with Hermione in the kitchen, as she was about to reach the door.

"Wait, Hermione!" Blaise called and grabbed her hand. "Come on, it was harmless revenge."

"You tricked me!"

"You tricked us! So we're fair," Draco said. "And we never actually harmed you."

"You've humiliated me," Hermione mumbled.

"Why?" Draco said, his gentle tone making Hermione look up. He moved around in front of her to look in her troubled eyes. "Because now we know you want to fuck us?" Hermione winced at his word choice, but the blonde continued. "So what? We want to fuck you, too. I thought that much was obvious, but we're not ashamed. You shouldn't be."

Hermione thought on his words.

"Excuse Draco's forwardness," Blaise chuckled and squeezed her hand. "But he's right. Just because we want it doesn't mean it has to happen, lion. Waiting makes it all that much better."

"But I don't want to _fuck_," Hermione said. "I don't go around having sex with just anybody I'm attracted to."

"We know," said Blaise. "Why do you think we gave you an entire carnival when we could have simply given you the illusion?"

Hermione looked up at the two, and they watched, mesmerized, as a smile slowly graced her cheeks.

"There are still a few games we haven't played," she said. Draco and Blaise smiled at her, and Draco swept her into his arms.

"Well, let's go then! Blaise still needs to lose to me a few more times!"

* * *

Aha, so I lied. I decided not to make them all have sex this chapter. Very, very, very soon though... But yeah, I thought there should be more of a basis between them than just sex. Let's have some feelings, yes? Anways, if you want some smut, go check out my other fics. It's like a smut buffet. 

Review!

Love! Soline


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione blearily opened her eyes the next morning. She yawned and stretched, with a big, happy, goofy grin plastered on her face.

"No work today…" she mumbled, and buried into a hard pillow.

"Thank Merlin for that…" another voice mumbled. Hermione's eyes shot open, staring wide-eyed at the man who responded, but then she smiled in remembrance and closed them again. Drifting between dreams and reality, Hermione thought back to the night before…

_Flashback_

"The spell is only going to last another twenty minutes on this room," Blaise informed them as Draco tried to tell Hermione the bet way to hit the targets at the game booth.

"Really? I suppose we had better leave then," said Hermione.

"No, no," Blaise replied. "We have one more surprise." Hermione saw Draco grin at him, and then he turned to her.

"But there's a catch," Draco said. "You've got to trust us."

Hermione's face grew indignant at the familiar words and she opened her mouth angrily but Blaise cut her off.

"We know we don't really deserve your trust, Hermione, and it is a lot to ask—"

"Got that right," Hermione grumbled.

"But please?" Blaise finished. "We want it to be a surprise."

Hermione looked at Blaise and recognized his sincerity. Then she looked at Draco, and saw not sincerity, but that smile again. That genuine smile that she believed had only graced his mouth twice now in his life.

"If I regret this, I will kill you," Hermione said seriously. The boys raised their eyebrows, but nodded all the same. "Okay then."

Blaise stepped forward with a blindfold and tied it gently around her head to cover her eyes.

"We'll be right back, little lion," she heard Blaise whisper in her ear. And they left her. Hermione counted the seconds to keep herself calm until she reached two minutes.

"Blaise?" she called uncertainly. "Malfoy?" Her hands began to feel the empty air when someone caught her hand. Then her other hand was grabbed up. It was funny; Hermione knew the texture and the pressure of those hands. Draco was on her right and Blaise on her left.

"Just follow us," said Draco's husky voice. They walked her forward a little ways, and then had her lay down on the ground. Hermione could feel a blanket under her bare skin. Draco and Blaise lay down on either side of her. She felt the blindfold being untied.

"Alright, you can look," said Blaise. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. She was looking straight up at a pure night sky. Stars twinkled more brightly at her than she had even seen. The moon was so close; she swore she could see every crater. The sky surrounded them. The only light in the room came from those stars and the moons, illuminating Hermione and the two men that lay beside her, watching the wonder on her face.

"Wow… How did you… I mean… It's _so_ pretty…" Hermione breathed. She had rarely seen the sky like this, especially since she grew up in the city. Her dates chuckled.

"It's magic," Draco said. "Would you like to see some shooting stars?" Hermione nodded fervently, her eyes shining.

Draco and Blaise both raised their wands and stars began to shoot across Hermione's visions, creating a personal, most wonderful fireworks show. She clapped her hands and pulled out her wand.

"Watch this," she said. She waved her wand in difficult patterns, and then lowered it again. Stars above them began to rearrange themselves to spell, "_Slytherin sucks_." The witch grinned at her handiwork as the boys scoffed.

"How rude," said Blaise as he waved his wand and the stars scattered.

The three of them spent ten more minutes creating words from stars, but then the room's magic began to fade.

"Guess that's the end of it," Draco said. He stood up with Blaise and they both offered Hermione a hand to help her up. By the time she stood, the room had been changed back to a regular bedroom with a blanket on the floor and an unmoving stuffed Pegasus sitting on the bed. Hermione sighed.

"Something wrong?" Blaise asked as he threw the blanket onto the bed. Hermoine shrugged.

"No, it's just…" she mumbled. "I don't feel like going yet."

"Then you don't have to," said Draco. Hermione felt herself melt under their gazes and she smiled tiredly.

_End Flashback_

Hermione stirred again and opened her eyes blearily. She found herself stretched over two men. Her head lay on Blaise's stomach and his arm curled over her as he reclined back. Her legs draped across Draco's lap, who had his warm palm behind her knee. It seemed Hermione had hogged the sofa. She gently and carefully removed herself from their holds and slipped to her feet. She straightened the very large shirt that Blaise had given her to relax in as they watched a Muggle movie last night, and then padded to the kitchen. After all the boys did for her last night, she thought they deserved some recompense.

Hermione quietly looked for a few pans that she doubted had ever been used before. She spotted them in the far back of a large bottom cabinet. Hermione had to crawl into the near-empty cupboard to actually reach the pans.

"Got you," she whispered as she gathered a few together and tried to back out of the cupboard. Something tugged hard on her hair. "Ouch!" she breathed sharply and stopped moving. Hermione paused, thinking, then moved her head slightly only to feel the tug again. She raised a hand and felt her hair wrapped around a bolt above her head. "Oh, _bugger_…" she said vehemently.

As much as Hermione kicked and squirmed and pulled, she couldn't get her hair unwrapped. The boys would wake up any minute now and Hermione's knees were beginning to hurt.

"C'mon, stupid hair! I swear, when I get out of this, I'm shaving my damn head!" Hermione swore.

"Aw, don't do that. How majestic is a lion without its mane?" said a highly amused voice. Hermione froze, her hidden face contorting in humiliation and anger.

"Blaise, damn you, don't just stand there! Get me out!" Hermione yelled.

"Whose bum is in our cupboard?" she heard Draco say groggily.

"Why, I'm not sure, Draco," Blaise teased. "As far as I can tell, the owner of the bum is trying to steal our pots."

"Well, it's a nice fucking bum," said Draco. Hermione could hear him sleepily stumbling off the couch. "It can steal whatever pots it wants as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm _stuck_, you idiots!" Hermione yelled. "Get me unstuck!"

"Oh, it's Granger's bum…" Hermione heard Draco pause. "Well, as long as she's stuck like this." Hermione felt a hand on her hip.

"Back off, ferret!" Hermione yelped. Draco chuckled.

"I was joking, Granger," he said, but he didn't remove his hand. Unfortunately, he didn't see the warning in Hermione's eyes. Her foot kicked back hard, and the next things Hermione heard was a pained yell and a thump.

"Hermione!" Blaise gasped.

"You…" Draco wheezed. "You kicked me in the balls!"

"Next time, keep your balls away from my nice fucking bum!" Hermione yelled.

"_Ohhhh…_" Draco cried.

"Are you okay, mate!?" Blaise said as he rushed over.

"Oh, Merlin… I think they're twisted… No wait, maybe I've only got one left…"

"Really? Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"I'm gonna piss blood," Draco whimpered.

"Put ice on it!" Hermione yelled. "And get me out!"

She heard Blaise rummage around in a drawer and then he slid scissors into the cupboard. Hermione sighed at them, but cut off the lock of hair near the bolt and pushed herself out. She fell backwards onto her nice bum and blinked. She had landed right next to Draco, who was cowered on the floor with tears in his eyes. She bit her lip and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

"Yeah… sure…" Draco murmured, and then looked at her. "You know, this hurts more than you think." Hermione nodded wistfully, but smiled a little and leaned forward.

"Need I kiss it and make it better?" she said. Draco looked up hopefully, with a grin, and Hermione laughed. "Just kidding."

Hermione continued to make breakfast for the boys, with a smiley face pancake for Draco to add to her apology.

The next few weeks continued like this. Hermione would spend Saturday nights with the boys, watching a variety of Muggle movies, munching on popcorn, and eating hearty breakfasts the next morning. Blaise and Draco flirted outrageously with Hermione, who took it all in good stride and flaunted a little bit of her own, just to tease them. However, no advances, not even kissing had progressed yet, but Hermione was getting antsy.

She found herself dreaming of the two men while at work, which seriously damaged her concentration. What bothered her farther was the fact that she seemed to be dating two men at the same time. And they knew. And they were okay with it. Hermione herself felt more than happy about it, although she was quite sure it wasn't normal.

It was another Saturday, meaning Hermione had trouble concentrating the whole day in her excitement for that night. She was going to make them watch Star Wars, and was sure they were going to love it. In fact, she was so sure of it that she had conjured up three light sabers to fight with afterward. They would do no real damage, of course; Hermione was smarter than that.

She left her desk in a flurry as soon as the minute hand hit twelve. On her way out the door, she smacked into Blaise.

"Oh, sorry!" he said with a smile and steadied her.

"Still on for tonight?" said Draco as he came up behind Blaise. "I remember you saying you had something special planned." He wagged his eyebrows and Hermione shook her head.

"No, Malfoy. You'll see," she teased. "I'll probably come by around eight; I've got to go rent the movies."

"Well, we've got to run to the boss's office," Blaise said. "Says he's got something important to tell us. We might not get back until a little after eight."

"Okay, good luck! See you in a little bit," said Hermione as she waved goodbye and set off.

Hermione hurried to the Muggle movie rental, not far from the duplex, and started home. She kept looking around nervously since it was getting dark. The alley ways loomed at her terrifyingly. Hermione let out a breath of relief when she finally reached the door, but as soon as she had it open, someone tackled her from behind and they fell inside.

Hermione screamed as the attacker shut the door again and she tried to dash up the stairs. Her leg was grabbed and she was roughly pulled back down, her chin smacking the stair as she fell. She turned to find a man standing over her. He had a long scar on the right side of his face and he coughed as if the action was too much for him already.

"Where you going, little lady? I just wanted to say hi," he rasped.

Hermione gasped. She recognized him. He was the man from the club and she could smell the alcohol heavy on his breath.

"You!" Hermione breathed shakily. "How did you find me!?" She tried to back away, but the man hauled her up by her shirt and pushed her up the stairs.

"I guess you live upstairs. Go," he said. Hermione looked up the stairs. She could feel blood running down her throat from the cut on her chin. Hermione took a few steps as she slowly reached inside her pocket for her wand.

Something pressed against her back, and she heard a soft click.

"Keep your hands up, girlie," he growled. Hermione twisted her neck to see a gun pointed between her shoulder blades and threw her hands up into the air. They reached the second floor. "Where are your keys?"

"They-They're in my pocket," Hermione said quietly. Hermione bit her lip hard when the man stuck his free hand in her jeans pocket, groping roughly until he found the keys.

"Open it," he said. Hermione took the keys with shaking hands and opened the door. He shoved her inside and closed the door behind them, locking it.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked again, her hands still in the air since the gun was pointed at her. She hoped to talk to him long enough so the boys could rescue her.

"Shut up," the man slurred and stumbled toward her.

"I mean," Hermione stammered, "it must have been very hard. I didn't go back to that club. I don't understand how anybody could have."

The man stopped and grinned at her with yellow, crooked teeth.

"I'm better than others," he bragged. "I saw you again. You were shopping with some redhead. Too bad she isn't here, too."

"That doesn't explain how you found me here," Hermione said.

"I followed you back," he said, "and saw where you lived."

"Why wait until now?" she asked.

"There are two other men who live here," the drunken man said. "I never saw them up close, but I know. I had to wait until you were here alone. Tonight was my lucky night," he laughed. Then he advanced on her again.

"Was it you?" Hermione asked hurriedly. "Was it you following me that night? When I saw you?" He stopped again, only a foot from her. Hermione barely managed not to wince at his stench.

"Yeah, it was," he laughed. "The blonde kid nearly got me that time. Almost saw me. But I'm too sly for him. Now, like I said, shut up."

The gun pressed to Hermione's neck, under her jaw, as the man laid his clumsy hands on her. Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. As the attacker kissed, or slobbered rather, on her neck, Hermione slowly tried to reach for her wand. She had almost gotten out of her pocket when the man looked down and chuckled.

He pulled the wand from her pocket and threw it across the room.

"What's a stick going to do, little lady?" he laughed. Hermione raised fierce eyes to him and kicked her knee up with bad aim. The man doubled over a little but held her elbow in a painful grip. He stood straight again in a second.

"That doesn't always work you know," he sneered. Then, in a flash, the gun cracked across Hermione's cheek. She yelped in pain and fell to the floor, only to glare up at the man again. She turned and tried to run for her wand, but the man tackled her to the floor. The gun shot off as he fell on her, she screamed, but the bullet shattered her television screen.

Blaise and Draco had entered the duplex a little earlier, about the time that Hermione tried to kick the intruder. They felt something was wrong as soon as they walked in the door. Movies were scattered across the floor and the door hadn't been locked, like Hermione always locks it.

"Draco, look," Blaise said, pointing to the stairs. Blood was shining on the first few steps.

There was a loud _BANG_ from upstairs, like a gunshot. The boys' hearts stopped as they looked at each other.

"HERMIONE!" they screamed as they ran up the stairs, wands held high.

Inside the second floor flat, Hermione clawed at the man's face as he ripped at her clothes harshly. Her heart leapt when she heard Blaise and Draco yelling. There was a loud thud on the door, loud yells of "Alohomora!" and the boys burst through.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled. The man on top of Hermione was frozen. Hermione pushed him off of her with a shriek and dizzily crawled on all fours away from him.

Draco and Blaise made her stop crawling and sit still.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?" Blaise said softly.

"C-Call the police, Blaise," Hermione said very quietly. Blaise blinked at her a moment, and then went to retrieve the phone. Draco waved his wand in complicated patterns over the man's head to Obliviate him of the memory of magic the boys used on him. Then Draco took the heavy vase full of the lilies they had given her, and smashed it over the man's head to knock him out. When he was sure that the man was passed out, he released him from the stupefied state and produced some rope to tie his ankles together. Draco was then still looking toward the frozen man with a murderous look on his face. "No, Draco. No… You can't harm him with more magic; you'll get in trouble and lose your career."

Draco looked at Hermione and gave her an exasperated look.

"You never stop being sensible, do you?"

Hermione laughed weakly.

"Okay, they'll be here soon," said Blaise. "Look at me, Hermione."

Blaise and Draco studied her face. Her chin was busted open and the blood was running down her throat. A large purple and green bruise was welting on her cheek. Her shirt had been ripped off and angry scratches were left where the man had tore at her clothes. Some bruises seemed to be developing on her side where she fell. To make everything worse, tears were beginning to fall from her bright eyes.

The boys collected Hermione in their arms and just held her quietly for just a few minutes until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Blaise.

The police came up and got everyone's story on record. They seemed very nice and sympathetic for Hermione, and were very gentle with her when they looked her over. After they had the unconscious man handcuffed, they assured Hermione that he would be put away and carried him out.

"Come on," Draco said gently. "You're sleeping with us tonight." Hermione didn't say anything as Draco lifted her up and carried her downstairs. Blaise stayed to grab a few up her things, like pajamas and her wand, and followed afterward.

Blaise went downstairs to find Hermione curled up on the couch and Draco trying to make her some hot chocolate. He sat on the couch beside her and stroked her back.

"Hermione?" he said. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" More silence.

"No." Blaise closed his eyes in anguish of his own.

"Do you want something?"

"Draco's making me hot chocolate," she whispered.

"Anything else?"

"A bubble bath. A really hot one," she said.

"You got it, little lion," Blaise said.

Hermione was climbing into a super-sized bubble bath that Blaise had enhanced with magic, with bubbles of all different colors and calming scents. They rose into the air in shapes of stars and flowers and, most amusingly, books. Hermione sank down to her neck and jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Do you want your hot chocolate?"

"You can come in; I'm under bubbles," Hermione said. Draco appeared with a steaming mug and set it on the side of the tub.

"It's hot; wait a few minutes," he said. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, Draco," she said. Draco studied her face and picked up a washcloth. He dipped it in the water and gently washed her cut chin free of blood. Hermione gave him a smile.

"Thanks, ferret," she teased. He grinned at her and motioned to a set of clothes.

"Blaise brought those for you," he said. Then he left her in peace.

Hermione drank her hot chocolate and soaked in the bath until it grew cold. Then she emerged, dried, and dressed in her oversized, most comfortable pajamas.

"Hi," she said as she left the bathroom with wet hair. The boys were waiting on the sofa and jumped up at her reappearance.

"How are you feeling?" Blaise asked as they approached her. She smiled at them.

"Much better," she said. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Need anything else?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Want to watch those movies?" she asked. They raised their eyebrows at her, and then smiled. Draco had retrieved them earlier so he popped one of them in the player (he was awfully proud of knowing how to work it now) and Hermione transformed the sofa into a very large bed with room for the three of them. She crawled up and snuggled between the two men. They pressed tight against her, and she didn't mind. She didn't even pay attention to the movie, and she was sure they didn't either. The three of them just basked in the glow of being with each other. Hermione was falling asleep rapidly.

"Thank you guys so much," she yawned.

"You're welcome," they both said. Then they both kissed her temples, making Hermione smile through her drifting dreams.

"I love you both," she said, barely loud enough for them to hear. Draco and Blaise smiled at each other over her head.

"We love you, too, lion," Blaise said.

"Very much," said Draco.

The three of them fell asleep, with Hermione snuggled tightly between them.

* * *

Awwwwww! Cuteness. I hoped you liked it! Well, I have bad news. I will most likely be putting this story on hold until August when I come back to school. The fic is about to travel into subjects that I would feel better not typing up at home, and probably won't have the time (or the internet connection) anyways. But I WILL continue it! I prooooomise! 

I just wanted to let all of you lovely readers know so you aren't disappointed and clueless. However, I hope I provided a rather satisfying ending to this chapter to make you feel good. That's what I was going for anyways.

So I love you all, and I will see you again in a few months! I promise to come back with yummy fresh ideas! Please review with what you think so far!

Love! Soline


	8. Chapter 8

HIIIIIIIII!!!!!! I'm back! I'm back I'm back I'm back! ...You have no idea how excited I am... or perhaps you do. Anyways!

Explicit warning!!! End of the chapter gets particularly steamy! Don't like it, don't read it... obviously.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The stack of papers fluttered to the floor, disarraying all the work Hermione had done, but she herself was thrown onto the desk in an eager fashion. Blaise leaned over her and kissed her fiercely on the lips, pushing her against the wood beneath her. She suddenly felt her robes being pulled over her head by the pale hands of Draco, his fingers raking her sides as he did so, making her arch in wanton need.

Which one did she want? Which one should she choose? Blaise with his sweet love, or Draco with his unbridled love?

Who did she need?

"Talk to me, Miss Granger," Blaise said in her ear.

"Yes…" she purred. Draco nipped her neck lightly.

"Wake up," Draco said, sounding annoyed.

"I am," said Hermione, her eyes still closed. Blaise suddenly pushed himself off of her and pointed at her accusingly.

"MISS GRANGER, YOU'RE FIRED!"

Hermione jerked awake, sat up, and swiped off the papers that had stuck to her face. Her boss stood in front of her, looking extremely angry and annoyed, shaking a paper at Hermione, whose mouth and eyes were now wide open.

"M-M-Mrs. Scorne!" Hermione gasped, rubbing her red cheek.

"Before you clean out your desk," the boss said, "explain this!"

She slapped the paper on Hermione's desk, and Hermione stared at it, a bright red flush crawling up her neck to her forehead.

"You handed that this morning," Mrs. Scorne said and tapped her foot, waiting for Hermione's explanation. "What does it say, Miss Granger?"

"Erm…" Hermione said and mumbled, fiddling with her robes.

"Pardon me? If you don't say so, Miss Granger, I'm going to take this to the board of Runes and they'll make sure you never get another job with translating again. This was an extremely important document that you desecrated and if you think I'm going to let you off easy—"

"ROUGH, WILD, SWEATY, ANIMAL SEX!" Hermione read from the paper where her writing had begun to trail and became sloppy, and her voice rose squeakily high with anxiety. Then Hermione slapped her hands over her face and slumped her shoulders.

"Clean out your desk," Mrs. Scorne said stiffly. She began to walk away when Hermione muttered loudly, "You could have understood the words well enough if you ever took the wand out of your ass!"

The boss shrieked indignantly and hurried away.

Hermione cleaned out her desk with a sinking feeling, tossing everything into a box and then shrank it to fit the box in her pocket. Blinking away a few tears, she snatched the picture of Draco, Blaise, and herself from the corner and admired it. Hermione had thrown her arms around the boys' necks and pulled them down to her height, where Blaise was kissing her cheek and Draco's arms wrapped around her waist protectively as he winked at the camera. Hermione smiled a little as the warm emotion pushed at her sadness a little, and she put the picture in her pocket also.

She turned and walked through the hallways dejectedly as the reality of being fired hit her. Where would she go next? How could she, Hermione Granger, get fired!? Oh, the things Ron and Harry would have to say about this. What reason would she give? Hermione grimaced as she imagined the words, "Oh, I'm driven mad by hormones for my two roommates who are so incredibly sexy that I daydream about fucking them for the first time every moment of my sex-deprived life."

…Oh, yes. Ingenious.

* * *

Hermione reclined on her sofa that night and drew her hand across her eyes. It wouldn't be possible to get another job in the Ministry. That terrible hag would make sure of it. She couldn't believe herself. Daydreaming so much about sex… And it wasn't so much that either, it was the fact that Hermione felt like she had to _choose_. Draco or Blaise? The thought haunted her. She uncovered her eyes slightly at the sound of the door opening and closing at the foot of the stairs outside her flat. Draco and Blaise were finally home. She wondered where they had been since they were back so late, but their purpose was soon obvious. 

"OOOOooooOOOOHHH! AIDEE-DAI-DEE-DAI-DEE-DAI-DEE-DAI!" she heard Draco belt out in a drunken song. "WHEN I WAS A WEE LAD— Oh, fuck!" There was a loud banging downstairs like Draco tripped up the stairs.

"I WAS SMITTEN OVER MY LASSIE NAMED HERMIONE!" Blaise roared in a deep voice that reminded Hermione of an opera singer. She sat up, slowly turning her eyes in the direction of the door, and waited.

"SMITTEN AS A KITTEN!" yelled Draco. She heard both footsteps stop abruptly on the stairs.

"A kitten? What the fuck?" Blaise hissed.

"I like kittens!" said Draco defensively.

"You're a queer," said Blaise.

"I—!" Draco began, but Blaise cut him off again and the stumbling up the stairs began again.

"SO I GAVE MY LASS A PINT OF ALE— Damn, fuck, wanker, shit!" Blaise cried as he fell and rolled down a few stairs.

"I'M NOT GAY, I'M NOT GAY! AND IF I WERE, I'D STILL FUCK HER ANYWAY!" Draco chanted like a Muggle cheerleader.

Their scuffled steps finally reached the landing outside her door. They whispered for a few seconds, trying to gather some good senses, then pushed into Hermione's flat. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline when they stumbled a few steps and ended up plopping down on the floor close to her, both looking at her with wild eyes.

"Hi," said Hermione, eyeing both boys warily. "Celebrating something, are we?"

"Ello!" slurred Blaise, then he fell onto his side and laughed.

"Yes!" said Draco. There was a short silence.

"What are you celebrating?" Hermione said with an annoyed sigh. It figures they would both be pathetically intoxicated when she needed them.

"We've been molested!" Blaise announced happily as he sat up. Draco turned his head, looked seriously at his grinning friend, then slapped him with an open palm across the cheek. "Ow…" said Blaise, and then he giggled.

"Promoted," said Draco with a look of concentration. "Promotions for us."

Hermione scowled. Damn them.

"Great," she said and pointed stiffly at the door. "Get out."

The boys suddenly looked like she kicked their puppy.

"We were going to invite you for drinks!" Draco said. "We couldn't find you!"

"What's wrong, lion?" Blaise asked seriously, although he swayed a little.

"You're in no state to comfort me," Hermione said stubbornly. "Out."

They scooted closer to her and leaned in.

"What is it?" said Draco.

"Yeah, you can tell us…" said Blaise. Hermione hesitated first.

"I got fired from work," she said quietly, looking down into her lap.

Then, simultaneously and abruptly, Draco and Blaise's eyes closed, both leaning on Hermione as they passed into a drunken unconsciousness. Hermione rolled her eyes in furious irritation and stood up, roughly knocking them off her. She literally kicked both of them onto their sides to save them from the embarrassment of drowning in their own vomit, then went into her bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

"Blaise?" Hermione called the next morning, emerging from her room in nothing but a tank top and her green boy shorts. "Draco? Are you here?" 

It was about noon, and she thought they'd still be sleeping or at least hunkering over her toilet in a heaving mess, but no, they weren't there. Hermione's anger flamed at their inconsiderate actions and she slammed the refrigerator door shut as hard as she could, causing several magnets to fall into her unruly hair.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, shaking the magnets out and setting the milk on the table. "Heartless wankers…" she growled, tossing her cereal box across the kitchen and onto the table also. "Shitting boss," Hermione hissed, rolling her eyes contemptuously and banging her bowl down, promptly cracking it. Hermione stared at the bowl momentarily, raising her eyebrows, and then spun around in a rage again saying, "Damn ceramics." She opened a drawer to retrieve a spoon, reaching her hand in and immediately slicing her thumb on a sharp knife. Hermione jumped, pulled back her bleeding thumb, and glared at the offending silverware. "FUCKING—"

She looked up to see Draco and Blaise standing inside her door and staring at her.

"_YOU_!" she snarled.

"Fucking us!" Blaise exclaimed, his dark eyes surprised.

"Yes! Fucking you!" Hermione repeated, advancing on them dangerously.

"Not now, love, obviously," smirked Draco, crossing his arms. Hermione took a moment to glare at him, then her hand flashed out and she was suddenly throwing her cracked bowl at him.

"Huh!" Hermione grunted as she flung the damn ceramic at Draco's face. His eyes grew wide as he dodged just in time and turned to glare at her in return.

"_Granger_!" he breathed angrily.

"_Malfoy_!" she mocked, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air to mimic him in a blatantly offensive way.

"Stop!" said Blaise, holding out his hands.

"No!" said Hermione, slamming her palms down on the table, sending her wild curls flying and looking quite like a madwoman. "You two… You… You've been out getting promotions and getting… trashed! Completely hammered without me! I could have used it, you know. Do you know why? Do you?"

Both Draco and Blaise opened their mouths, a look of urgency on their expressions.

"No!" she said, cutting them off. "You were stupidly, uncaringly, annoyingly, hideously drunk when I told you!" (Draco's mouth opened again angrily at the jab to his own striking features.) "You couldn't possibly remember, you twats! Did you know I could have let you drown last night? Yes, drown. In your vomit. But I didn't. Because I'm not a twat, you _twats_."

"I think all evidence would show that you're the twat, technically speaking," Draco snapped, the words firing from his mouth.

Blaise cringed.

Her hand was another flashing blur.

Milk rained like the blood Hermione wanted to spill.

Everything suddenly became a terrible breakfasty mess. Draco had snatched the milk carton from her hands before she managed to dump the rest on them, and she promptly snatched up the cereal. The box ripped open after several blows to Draco's head, and Blaise's since he was interfering with the fight.

"Stop it, you two!" Blaise yelled, yelping in pain as Draco caught him in the temple with his elbow.

"You selfish wankers!" she shrieked her frustration. It felt good to take all of her bad luck out on these two. "You…! I…! Fuck…! I…!" Her words were tangling again. "Can't…! Fucking you—"

"I said not now, woman!" Draco growled, hitting Hermione against the head with the now empty milk carton, which she responded to with a well-aimed blow to Draco's nose with her cereal box. "It's not our fault you've been fired!"

Hermione hit him once more for good measure, and then stopped to stare at Draco.

"You remember?" she said.

"Yes!" said Blaise, hopping on one foot and clutching the toe she had stomped on. "Hermione we went to Hogwarts this morning. You've got—"

"An interview," another intruding, silky voice said. Hermione looked outside the door to her landing and squeaked. Severus Snape stared, a little wide-eyed, at the scene. All three former students were dripping with milk. Blaise was nursing a throbbing black eye and Draco was trying to fix his hair disdainfully while rubbing a bruised nose. Cereal in the shapes of rainbows and leprechauns clung to all three. Hermione still stood in her underwear and tank top, looking quite terrified at her ex-professor's sudden entrance. Her hair, however milky, was still wild over her red face. A smiley face refrigerator magnet grinned from within her curls. Her bleeding thumb dripped scarlet to the floor below, swirling with the pooled milk colorfully.

"You're early," said Blaise in fear, casting a glance at Hermione.

"I arrive when I want to," Snape said with a slight smirk, for Hermione was beginning to blush scarlet.

"Er… yes… Well…" Draco said uncertainly, still wary of another Hermione attack.

Hermione was astonished. An interview with a professor she most admired, and most feared, and who held much power within Hogwarts, was here to interview her. Meanwhile, she looked like… like she… well, she just looked awful. And worst of all…

She saw Snape's eyes fall downward to her small attire with such an amusement she had never seen before. He wasn't eyeing her body in any way… he simply wanted to _laugh_ at her. The horror she felt!

Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Um, what position?" she said quietly. A striking contrast to her past few minute's raging attitude.

Draco snorted his laughter while Blaise barely kept a straight face.

"Assume the position," Draco chuckled, and grunted when Blaise elbowed him.

"Under me," Snape began, then rolled his eyes as Blaise and Draco both burst out in raucous laughter and Hermione flushed brilliantly, "as an _intern_."

"Oh, yes, right," Hermione stammered, looking anywhere but at the three males near her. "Er, so… do I get the job?"

The ridiculous humiliation of it all. Her luck was so awful! Standing there in her milk-soaked knickers with her cereal-sprinkled head and bloody thumb…

"Yes," said Snape. "Be in the office tomorrow morning at seven." Then the professor turned and walked briskly away, as if anxious to get away from the ungraceful sight.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and turned on her heel, fixing a look on the two boys.

"We remembered what you told us when we woke up," said Blaise in an explanation. "So we went to Hogwarts to find you another job."

"Severus is my godfather," Draco said a little wryly, still rubbing his tender nose. "He agreed to help me out and hire you as his intern. I practically had to beg him, mind you, although I had to agree on the 'interview'."

Hermione surveyed the two, nodded, and then shut herself in the bathroom for a long shower.

* * *

"Why were you fired anyway?" said Blaise. Hermione sat on the couch that night feeling in a much better mood while Blaise sat on one side of her and Draco reclined on the floor before them. Hermione had managed to forgive them sometime in the day and found those steamy daydreams crawling sneakily back into her mind. She didn't push them away again. 

"I fell asleep and have been getting sloppy with my work is all…" She looked up from her lap and caught Draco's very intent gaze. She found it impossible to move her eyes away again until Draco's eyebrows rose and he smirked.

"Ah…" he said. "I see."

"See what?" said Blaise, knowing that Draco had just committed Legilimency on Hermione, who scowled.

"Shut up, Draco!" she snapped, her mood darkening again.

"She's been dreaming about us," said Draco as he moved a little closer to her bare knees from his spot on the floor. Hermione suddenly wished she had worn pants under her large nightshirt. "Quite explicit dreams, I'd say…"

"Interesting," Blaise murmured deeply, and Hermione knew his more lustful side was surfacing. She bit her lip lightly and glanced at the two of them. Draco gave her a dark smile and slid his fingers between her thighs, but didn't pull her legs open. "What do you say, lion?" said Blaise, his hand massaging her shoulder while the other played with the hem of her nightshirt.

"Oh, I'm not sure… I have to be up early tomorrow and…" Hermione said, looking for an excuse. She wanted this, she really did, but now she was so scared…

"Pointless justifications, love," said Draco. He slowly began to inch her tan legs apart while Hermione watched his predatory face.

"Say yes, pet," Blaise whispered in her ear.

Draco kissed the inside of her knee and looked up at her, waiting uncharacteristically.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, the word pushing itself out of her lungs almost before she knew what she was agreeing to. She gasped as Draco pushed her legs the rest of the way open to reveal to him her blue, lacy underwear and then continued to kiss his way up her inner thigh. Blaise kissed her full on the lips, which sent her flying into space as his tongue slipped expertly into her mouth. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Hermione felt both men's eyes feasting on her heaving chest and she closed her eyes. Draco was dangerously close to her panties now and he hummed in approval against her skin, which sent delicious vibrations to Hermione's core.

Blaise whispered, "Beautiful" into her hair and dipped his head to kiss his lips around one nipple. Draco's hands slid under Hermione's bottom to pull her closer to the edge of the sofa, and then he slid the panties off her body. Hermione whimpered quietly, burying her hands in Blaise's dark hair, as Draco's hot breath hit her folds, and then his tongue stroked experimentally up her slit.

"Shit…" she breathed at the sudden explosion of pleasure and bucked, making Draco chuckle and Blaise bite her nipple lightly.

Hermione writhed with lust as the two boys continued with her, their hands traveling over her body until Draco slid one finger into her pussy and then another. She had her head buried in Blaise's neck when she cried out and her legs pulled up instinctively. She yelped as Blaise suddenly took hold of her, hauled her onto the sofa again, and pushed her onto her back. Hermione raised her surprised eyes to his lustful ones, but tugged his shirt off nonetheless. When they had finally kicked his pants and shorts off, Hermione was able to take his length in her hand and Blaise's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned deeply.

"Ready, lion?" Blaise asked.

"Please," said Hermione, wanting to do it before a guilty conscious kicked in. Who to choose?

Blaise pushed forward with no change of expression, but when he opened his eyes they seemed to be burning with passion. Hermione's head fell back as Blaise began to push into her, stretching her almost painfully. She felt another hand gently twirling her hair and rolled her head to the side to see Draco's face. He kissed her slowly as Blaise pushed in and Hermione whimpered occasionally in discomfort until she adjusted. Then, after soft kisses along her jaw line, Draco kneeled until his cock was near her face. With a smirk upwards at him, Hermione reached to take him in her mouth as Blaise started to thrust into her in earnest. Hermione soon found it hard not to scream her pleasure once Blaise found a pace she liked, but Draco was making small thrusting movements into her mouth. Blaise was beginning to pound her in earnest and Hermione had to neglect Draco for a few moments while she cried out. Blaise pulled out to spray onto her stomach, bracing himself against the couch and his toned chest heaving. Hermione sighed her disappointment at not being able to cum again, but heard Draco chuckle.

"Patience, love," he said silkily while Blaise recollected himself and cleaned her with a wave of his wand. Draco pushed her hand away from his dick and made her move off the couch. Hermione rested her head and elbows on the sofa cushions, shifting to a comfortable spot on her knees while Draco leaned over her back and murmured in her ear. "Are you sore at all?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, but her eyes brightened at Draco's torso on hers. "Getting a little soft, are you?" she said with a smile, and she could practically feel Draco's expression harden. Hermione gasped at the sudden intrusion of Draco's cock and spread her legs further apart to accommodate him. She bit down loudly on the cushion as Draco thrust in fully, quickly.

"Don't hurt her," said Blaise, reclining on the sofa and still lazy from his orgasm.

"I'm not," Draco said through gritted teeth, although his grip on her hips loosened very slightly. Hermione moaned and reached for Blaise, her hand caressing him as Draco pounded into her. Hermione marveled at how different the two were when they made love. Blaise was firm, but gentle at the same time in a confusing, sweetly warm feeling. Draco was firm with a raw, unbridled need for passion and kindled a fire.

Hermione knew right then, as Blaise's hand took hold of hers and held it caressingly, and Draco laid lingering kisses up her spine and he thrust strongly against her. She just knew it.

She needed them both.

* * *

Mm... Well, there's your return chapter, my beloved reviewers! Or to the not so beloved who don't review... :P I really hope you liked it! 

And now, to be very honest with you... I have no idea where to take the story... Plot-wise. Sex would just be fantastic with the three but I wanted to keep this a nice plot-driven story. Hm... Interesting.

Well, furthermore, if you see me start another fic (between Hermione and Snape maybe), don't panic. I'll let you know for sure if I'm done with this one. Right now, I'm not sure.

I looooooooove you! And I missed you. :)

Soline!


End file.
